ANOTHER THANKSGIVING
by sidspa
Summary: Cuando los chicos regresan a Lima para Acción de Gracias tras acabar el instituto, una situación inimaginable obligará a Santana a pedir a Quinn un favor enorme, ( 4x08), [CAMBIAMOS A M-RATED QUE SE ME ESTÁ YENDO LA PINZA]
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia es un capricho que tenía desde hace tiempo... intentaré capítulos cortos pero más continuo...**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>THANKSGIVING<strong>_

**SANTANA POV**

_-"MAMÁAA!, ME VOY YAAA!...", _mi madre por fin aparece bajando por las escaleras.

_-"Santana..., pero si acabas de llegar a casa...", _se queja ella. Yo me sigo mirando al espejo colocándome el pelo compulsivamente, pensando que hace meses que no veo a los chicos,

_...no tengo grandes historias que contar de mi vida en Kentucky pero al menos sigo siendo lo más HOT que ha pasado por el Mckinley..._

_-"Han quedado todos en Breadtix..., y tampoco es que sea bienvenida hoy aquí para cenar..."_, digo rodando los ojos, sabiendo que luego vendrá mi abuela a cenar con mis padres.

_-"Santana...",_ me dice como si me regañara pero en el fondo sabe perfectamente que tengo razón; su suegra es más cabezota que yo.

_-"Ok, ok..., me voy ya. Me llevo tu coche, no creo que llegue muy tarde...", _me acerco a mi madre y tengo que agacharme para darla un abrazo rápido y un beso, _"...adios mami...", _ella me besa también a mí y sonríe,

_-"...ayyyy..., te he echado de menos.., tú y toda esta locura que te rodea... ", _se ríe mientras habla, _"...Te quiero, pásalo bien..."_

_-"Si mami, te quiero"_

...

Un rato más tarde _casi toda_ la última generación de graduados de Glee Club estamos ya reunidos en Breadstix, sentados alrededor de una mesa todos contando algunos trazos de cómo les va la vida fuera del instituto, lo emocionante que es abrirse camino en Los Ángeles o ser estudiantes de una prestigiosa universidad,

Me siento incómoda escuchándolos, yo sigo perdida en el limbo, _...o eso querría pensar al menos, sería el menor de los males...,_ Kentucky fue una vía de escape, se suponía que era un comodín mientras conseguía descubrir lo que quiero hacer pero, disipada la niebla, la realidad es que se está transformando en el camino equivocado, un camino que me aleja más de lo que quiero aún sin saber qué es...

Vuelvo al presente,

**Puck**_**:** "...si pero...quiero proponer un brindis..., por los que cumplimos con volver para el día de acción de gracias..."_

**Todos**_**:** "...salud!", "...salud", "jajaja, salud!", "...salud!",_ levantamos nuestras copas para brindar juntos antes de beber,

**Yo**_**:** "Alguien sabe algo de Rachel o Kurt?"_

**Todos**_: "...no", "...yo no", "...no...", ..._

**Finn**_**:** "No, sé que Blaine le envía mensajes pero... Kurt no le responde..."_

**Quinn**_**:** "Ah..., Rachel me escribió..., dice que aún no sabe que hará en las fiestas...", _entonces mira a Finn un instante y su gesto se tuerce_, "...lamento lo que pasó entre vosotros, Finn..."_

**Finn:**_ "No, estoy bien..., fue lo mejor...", _por la cara que tiene no se lo cree ni él,

**Mercedes:**_ "...bueno, me parece genial que tú y Rachel os mantengais en contacto, Quinn...", _Quinn entonces pone una sonrisa irónica,

**Quinn**_**:** "...básicamente me escribe **cada semana** para recordarme que no he usado los billetes de tren que me dio..., pero tengo mucho que estudiar..., y me eligieron para entrar a la única sociedad secreta de mujeres en Yale...; ...exintegrantes: Hillary Clinton y Jennifer Beals...", _

Quinn se regodea mientras habla y yo ruedo los ojos, ..._está encantada de conocerse...,_ pero miro las caras en la mesa y todo el mundo parece impresionado,

Me cuesta disimular, es demasiado raro: hace un año todos éramos iguales, unos pringaos' estudiantes de instituto, _...con mejor o peor gusto para vestir.._., pero ahora ya parece que haya rangos o algo así, _...y lo peor es que me siento en la base de la pirámide..._

**Puck**_**:** "Woww, así se hace, nena!",_

**Finn:**_ "...pues a mí me gustaría hablar de los que estamos aquí.., tengo un favor que pedir..."_

**Mike:**_ "...dadme un segundo, tengo que ir al baño...", _Mike está sentado entre Quinn y yo así que me levanto y lo dejo salir.

Al sentarme otra vez, el otro lado de la mesa parece estar distraído en alguna historia sobre Los Ángeles con que yo decido jugar con Quinn, hay una fuerza malvada que me obliga a intentar bajarla de su nube_ ...qué puedo decir?, la he echado de menos..._

**Yo:**_ "Ey Q, ...y ya has encontrado a un **socio secreto'** que encaje en tu plan maestro de gobernar el mundo?", _

**Quinn**_**:** "Ja-ja, Santana, ...pues... para tu información... es posible que si...", _dice coquetamente,

_...Ayyy!, ...lo está pidiendo a gritos!, como decía mi abuela: cuánto bien habría hecho una bofetada a tiempo..._

**Yo**_**:** "...Ah, si?, ...y estás segura de que cumple con todos los requisitos...?, ...es rubio..., de ojos claros..., metro noventa..., republicano..., atlético-pero-no-cachas..., con un humor superficialmente estúpido pero socialmente aceptable..., sonrisa perfecta, cristiano..., de futuro prometedor y familia adinerada con una casa en los Hamptons?", _Quinn me mira sin decir nada con cara póquer y esa ceja levantada,_ "__...muy bien, papá Fabray estará orgulloso...", _

_...ok, puedes con ella Santana..._

**Quinn**_**:**_ _"...no es necesario que sea en los Hamptons...",_ me sonríe intentando quedar por encima. No sé por qué me está cabreando tanto pero necesito artillería pesada. Miro al resto de los chicos que siguen sin prestarnos atención,

**Yo:** _"tch-tch-tch... Fabray..., me das lástima...Nunca te has preguntado por qué todas tus relaciones son un fracaso?, ...quizás pueda tener algo que ver con la manera que tienes de escoger a los hombres..."_, entorna los ojos clavándome la mirada, creo que he tocado fibra sensible, _"eyy, no me mires así, sólo doy ideas...!, intento ayudar!", _ella tarda un segundo en recomponerse y luego se sienta recta, los hombros hacia atrás y estira el cuello altiva,

**Quinn:**_ "bueno, no sé si tú eres la más adecuada para dar consejos..., no veo a nadie aquí contigo..."_

_...vale, la voy a pegar..._

_...no, aguanta Santana..._

**Yo:**_ "yo al menos he vivido, Q..., tú... ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que es atracción...", _digo con desdén y tengo que aguantarme la risa, está furiosa,

**Quinn:** _"...tú no sabes nada de mí",_ ella pasa a defenderse. De repente me doy cuenta de que hay más silencio, enfoco la vista al resto de la mesa y veo a todos siguiendo nuestra conversación con la boca abierta,

_...no puedo parar ahora, voy ganando!_

**Yo**:_ "Oh!, vamos, Quinn!, eres incapaz de estar con alguien sin que se convierta en una decisión..., sin estudiar los pros y los contras en cada momento..."_

**Quinn**_: "Santana, te recuerdo que hay una niña de 3 años en el mundo que no está de acuerdo contigo en eso..."_

**Yo:**_ "...eso?!, eso no cuenta!, él te engaño!", _hago un gesto con la mano señalando a Puck que se hace el ofendido pero lo ignoro_, "...estoy segura de que ni te enteraste..."_

**Quinn**_: "estás loca...", _intenta zanjar el tema, pero yo me he metido en el personaje y de pronto lo veo todo claro,

**Yo:**_ "Quinn, te conozco..., huyes cuando te sientes insegura en lugar de disfrutar de la sensación, sólo has estado con alguien cuando te es indiferente, cuando no hay sentimientos..., cuando puedes controlarlo todo...", _la estoy dejando K.O., me río y miro a Puck,_ "... lo siento Puck, sabes que tengo razón...". _Entonces se me ocurre una trampa, esto va a ser divertido; me siento más cerca de ella y empiezo a hablar más despacio_, "...nadie... que de verdad te importe... consigue acercarse...", _mi cara queda a un palmo de la suya mientras miro sus labios,

_...en serio, soy un genio..._

**Quinn**:_ "No me asustas Santana...", _me acerco un poco más pero ella no se echa hacia atrás, intenta disimular pero la estoy poniendo nerviosa, traga saliva. De reojo veo a los chicos contemplar la escena,

_...no voy a perder..._

**Yo:**_ "...estás segura...?", _la susurro a unos centímetros de sus labios.

_...vamos Quinn, quieres correr..., dame la victoria..._

Quinn se mantiene en su posición y a mí ya no me queda espacio por recorrer,_ Joder...,_ _esto **no** era una posibilidad.._. Pero yo no puedo parar,

_...Ok, vamos allá, seguro que se asusta en cuanto la toque..., _

_...va a ser raro..._

Y entonces choco contra sus labios. Me sorprende una sensación eléctrica al tocarlos, Quinn es como la fruta prohibida, la dulce niña-bien imposible de verse en una situación así; sin darme cuenta lo estoy disfrutando. Dos segundos y no se aleja así que paso del simple contacto a la acción, me aprieto contra ella atrapando su labio superior entre los míos al tiempo que escucho risas y voces animando.

Pero esto no me lo esperaba, hay una reacción inoportuna entre mis piernas cuando además de no alejarse de mí, Quinn corresponde el beso con más ímpetu incluso del que yo le pongo. Sus labios se mueven contra los míos y ya no se distingue quién tiene a quién,

_...sé que no la gusta perder, pero de verdad tiene que estar poniendo toda su voluntad para esto..._

Separo un poco más mis labios y mi lengua la roza, siento su sabor, _es..., _la mente se me bloquea aunque no dejo de besarla_, ...ES QUINN!, _y entonces soy yo la que necesito alejarme de ella, retrocedo con la vista fija en sus ojos a la vez que oigo una voz a nuestro lado,

_-"Santana...", _

Lo escucho vagamente, nada puede sacarme del bloqueo,

_-"Ejmmmm..., Santana?", _

La voz se repite y esa tos forzada me obliga a mirar. Como en el esfuerzo de separar dos imanes, mis ojos se desvían de los ojos pardos de Quinn.

_**...Ouuu!...**_

_-"Abuela..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>...Ok, ok..., ya me pongo con PRECIOSA2...<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_...jajaja, inquietantes reviews!, gracias por leer..._**

* * *

><p>...<p>

**-**_"Abuela...", _balbuceo, estoy flasheada otra vez, hace más de un año que no la veía pero está igual. Pánico.

_...jodeeer!..._

Me quedo paralizada. Es cómo cuando era pequeña y se me escapaba una palabrota, el tiempo se congela esperando a ver si se ha dado cuenta y cómo reacciona; _...bueno aquí ya sabemos que SI se ha dado cuenta..._

Sigo sin saber qué la está pasando por la cabeza, no hace ningún movimiento. Quizás son sólo unos segundos pero se hacen eternos, casi se oye el pitido incómodo del silencio total.

Por fin desvía sus ojos de mí y vuelve a entrar oxígeno en mis pulmones, mira a Quinn un momento, luego al resto de los chicos uno a uno, nadie dice nada.

_...estúpida ocurrencia..., eres imbécil Santana!..._

Pensé que sería divertido ver la cara de Quinn, no podía perder. Si se apartaba me daba la razón, si no se apartaba..., también.

_-"Hola Santana...", _me doy cuenta de que mis padres están a un paso detrás de mi abuela y mi madre me saluda con gesto frustrado en la cara, me está transmitiendo mentalmente un 'qué demonios ha sido eso?'.

Mi madre, una pequeña personita manipuladora, mueve los hilos sutilmente manejándonos a su antojo y consigue lo que quiere de todos sin que ni siquiera nos demos cuenta. No tengo ninguna duda de que ha provocado esta casualidad. _...pero podría haberme avisado! ...hubiésemos podido evitar el desastre!_

_-"Hola mami..., papi...", _digo culpable, no soy capaz de seguir mirándolos y bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

_..., Ughhh, eres idiota San, estabas metiendo la lengua en la boca de tu amiga en medio de un restaurante por diversión..., sólo con tu suerte podrían aparecer tus padres para presenciarlo..., TUS PADRES Y TU ABUELA!..., en serio..., tengo algún primo también en la sala?!..._

Entonces escucho a mi abuela hablarme otra vez,

_-"Santana...",_ inconscientemente me separo un poco más de Quinn, _"...me... alegro de verte..."_

_...n?..._

Manteniendo la cabeza gacha levanto sólo la vista, sorprendida. No está sonriendo pero tampoco tiene un gesto duro, sólo parece... incómoda. No digo nada, no sé que decir. Ella continúa hablando,

_-"...estábamos hablando de ti, tus padres me estaban contando cómo te iba ahora en la Universidad...",_ yo sigo muda, miro a mi madre que me hace un gesto para que haga el esfuerzo de contestar. Mi abuela lo está intentando.

_...Me está hablando!..._

_...Me está hablando aún después de lo que acaba de ver..._

_...lo está intentando..._

_-"Escucha, ahora no es el momento...",_ ella sigue con su monólogo viendo que yo hoy no estoy muy elocuente..., en la mesa nadie se atreve a hacer un sonido. Incluso Mike, que ha vuelto del baño, se ha quedado depie a un lado; no se ha enterado de nada pero por alguna razón ha sabido que no debe interrumpir lo que quiera que este pasando,_ "...pero me gustaria hablar contigo..., quieres... quieres venir mañana a comer a casa__?"_

Sigo congelada. De verme la cara ahora hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de al menos cerrar la boca. Miro a mi padre y lo veo mover las cejas pidiéndome que diga algo, está prácticamente a punto de contestar por mí.

La única neurona que parece que me funciona hace su trabajo y por fin mi cabeza se mueve, asintiendo insegura.

_-"tu novia puede venir también...", _

_...mi novia?..._

Mi abuela mira a Quinn ahora con una leve sonrisa. Si yo estaba paralizada Quinn es una estatua, sólo se sabe que hay sangre en sus venas porque ahora mismo la debe tener toda concentrada en sus mejillas. Mi abuela está mirando a Quinn...

_...Oh!, Dios mío!..., mi novia..._

_-"te recuerdo..., eres la pequeña Quinn verdad...?",_

_-"Si..., hola, Señora López...", _dice con voz temblorosa.

_-"...me gustaría mucho que vinieses con Santana a comer mañana a mi casa..., podremos hablar más traquilamente..., os esperaré...", _a Quinn los ojos se le salen, no responde,_ "...ahora os dejamos cenar tranquilas con vuestros amigos, niñas...",_ dice dando un paso hacía atrás, _"...divertíos..., hasta mañana..."_

_-"Hasta... mañana...", _contesto casi para mí. Mi abuela continua entonces su camino por el pasillo flanqueada por mis padres, _mis padres_ que mientras se alejan me dedican muecas divertidas. Entorno los ojos lanzándoles miradas asesinas.

_...Ja-ja, mami, qué gracioso todo, no?..._

Todos en la mesa permanecemos callados hasta que mi abuela se ha alejado lo suficiente.

**Puck**: _"jojojo, qué coño acaba de pasar?!"_

**Mercedes**_: "...qué momentazo..., me hubiera gustado grabar vuestras caras para la posteridad..."_

**Mike**_: "Qué ha pasado?", _pregunta perdido de verdad.

**Yo:** _"...no... no me hablaba desde que la dije que me gustaban las chicas...", _digo, aunque todos lo sabían ya. En mi cabeza los pensamientos se amontonan reviviendo la escena.

**Mercedes**: _"...bueno chica, **eso** definitivamente ha sido un paso...", _hay un pequeño silencio.

**Quinn**: _"Ha creído que yo era tu novia!...",_ su vista en el frente, sigue sin mirarme.

**Finn:** _"...es lo que pasa cuando dejas que alguien juegue con su lengua en tu garganta...", _reacciona de repente casi ofendido,

_...en serio, por qué Finnepto' es parte del grupo?..._

**Quinn:**_ "...obviamente no pienso ir mañana a ningún sitio...", _

Giro la cabeza para mirar bien a Quinn y me quedo un segundo ahí pasmada. Mike ya va a sentarse en el extremo del banco, a mi lado, pero yo agarro la muñeca de Quinn sin decir nada más y tiro de ella haciendo que Mike se vuelva a apartar para dejarnos salir.

**Quinn**:_ "Ehh!, qué haces...?, a dónde vamos?",_

**Yo**_: "...al baño...", _no tengo ganas de discutir esto en la mesa,

...

_-"Q, vas a venir conmigo mañana a comer con ella...",_ digo cerrando tras de mí la puerta del baño. No se lo estoy pidiendo, la informo. Ella me mira incrédula, se aleja hasta llegar al otro extremo de la habitación apoyándose de espaldas en el lavabo.

_-"...estás loca, no voy a hacerlo..."_

_-"Quinn, es mi abuela..."_

_-"...díselo a Britt", _me corta ella, yo ruedo los ojos.

_-"...te ha visto besarme!, ...ya piensa que soy una depravada, ...no puedo decirla que voy besando a cualquiera y mi novia es otra chica..."_

_-"TÚ me besaste!", _levanta la voz alarmada.

_...Fffff..., respira hondo Santana..._

Camino despacio hasta quedarme otra vez quieta en el centro del baño mirando a Quinn fijamente.

_-"Q..., por favor..., esto es importante..., es mi abuela!..., no me hablaba y ahora... está dispuesta a conocer a mi novia!"_

_-"...sólo que yo no soy tu novia!", _apunta ella como si se me hubiese olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

_-"Joder, Q!, vas a estar en Lima una semana y luego volverás a tu perfecta vida!, ...necesito que hagas esto..., sólo es una comida, por favor...; en serio, es una oportunidad para demostrarla que... no sé, que soy... normal...", _

Y entonces mido un silencio teatral poniendo mi mejor cara de cachorrito triste, Quinn sólo aguanta mirándome un par de segundos hasta que se desinfla rindiéndose y suspira. Me hago un guiño interno y uso toda mi energía para contener la sonrisa de victoria.

_...Si!..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Buenas!, ...que conste que ayer ya tenía el capítulo pero se me colgó internet!_**

* * *

><p><em>-"Vaya!, ...buenos días Santana!..., creo que nunca antes te había visto madrugar en vacaciones...", <em>es lo primero que escucho al entrar en la cocina. Mi padre me mira sonriente desde la mesa mientras mi madre sigue cocinando algo.

_-"...no creí que fuera posible ver este dia..", _dice ella siguiéndole el juego a papá. Con una sonrisa de medio lado encajando los comentarios me acerco a servirme una taza de café antes de defenderme.

_-"Ya..., bueno..., yo tampoco...",_ doy un sorbo a mi humeante café y me apoyo en la encimera para continuar contándoles, _"...voy al instituto..., Finn nos a liado para que ayudemos a los nuevos chicos de Glee. Por lo que he oído les hace falta toda la ayuda posible...", _ ruedo los ojos como si fuese una tortura aunque me hace cierta gracia volver a pisar esos pasillos, _"...todos irán así que... bueno, supongo que podría hacer mi buena acción de estas fiestas...", _les digo con indiferencia_. _Después, de la nada, mi padre saca _el tema_,

_...se ve que ya no podía aguantar más... _

_-"Entonces... toda esta energía matutina y este derroche de buena voluntad no tienen nada que ver con cierta muchacha rubia con la que se ha dejado ver últimamente en actitud cariñosa señorita López...?",_ pone voz de reportero jugando con la cuchara del desayuno.

_...hay que decir que mi padre, con todo lo serio que es a veces..., otras veces es idiota..._

Yo me hago casi la ofendida,

_-"...me parto de risa papi...",_ le digo irónica y entorno los ojos mirándole, por si consigo callarlo..., luego bebo otro trago de café.

_-"...sería divertido que acabaseis juntas, habeis sido el quebradero de cabeza de la otra desde la escuela infantil...", _mi sonriente madre se vuelve a apuntar a mi tortura personal y yo empiezo a pensar en salir de esta cocina cuanto antes.

_-"Okeyyyyyy..., no, tranquila, ...NO va a pasar...",_ digo rápido borrando esa idea de mi cabeza, es terrorífico,_ "...lo de ayer fue... fue... un claro caso de 'bad timing'...,fue algo así como... una apuesta..., no se repetirá"_

_-"...sería lo mejor si no quieres matar a tu abuela de la impresión...", _mi padre se ríe. La verdad es que ahora que nos vemos poco nos llevamos mejor. Disfrutamos del tiempo que pasamos juntos y la relación es más como si fuésemos amigos en lugar de padre e hija..., el ambiente mucho más relajado...; si el año pasado hubiesen visto lo que vieron anoche creo que su reacción habría sido diferente...; mi padre sigue hablando, _"...aunque lo tomó bastante bien..., quizás las terapias de choque tengan algún efecto después de todo...", _y luego se le escapa una carcajada de risa.

_...bromas de médicos NO!..._

Los miro un momento..., son un poco payasos pero supongo que secretamente me gustan mis padres, podría haberme tocado algo peor.

_-"Hoy iré a comer a casa de la abuela...",_ les digo continuando con el tema, _"...Quinn vendrá conmigo...", _sin querer, esto último me ha salido con voz más insegura. Quiero hablarlo en serio con ellos para saber qué piensan de lo que quiero hacer.

_-"Irá?!", _pregunta mi madre sorprendida mientras deja lo que está haciendo y se gira para mirarme de frente dedicándome toda su atención. Yo asiento,

_-"Si, se lo pedí, y...me djo que lo haría...; la abuela la invitó también pensando que éramos novias y voy a aprovechar la oportunidad papá...",_ digo mirándolo a él buscando su apoyo, es su madre después de todo, _"...creo... creo que no basta que yo la intente explicar lo que soy...; en la comida voy a ser dulce y encantadora..., quiero... quiero que nos vea enamoradas..., que seamos tan adorables que se dé cuenta de que no hay nada de malo...", _mi padre se ríe y yo me crispo;

_...estoy hablando en serio!..._

_-"...perdona..., perdona cariño..., es que... estoy por apuntarme a esa comida si vas demostar que puedes ser dulce y encantadora...", _y vuelve a reír.

_-"JA-JA...",_

_..._

_..._

Es todo tan familiar y a la vez tan diferente. Estamos en el aula de Glee de nuevo, todo está igual pero... ya sólo ver a Finn en el papel de profesor me descoloca...; es como si hiciese un millón de años de nuestro paso por aquí.

Puck, Mike, Quinn, Mercedes y yo estamos esperando sin hacer nada a que empiece la clase mientras Finn mira papeles, _...haciéndose el profesional... _

Estamos de pie frente a ellos y los chicos nuevos nos miran como si fuésemos alguna especie de animal exótico en el zoológico, es casi violento...; por otro lado Artie, Britt, Sam o..., bueno, el chico de las rastas, parecen ilusionados con nuestra visita,

_...Britt y Sam parecen muy unidos ahora..._

Suena el timbre al fin,

**Finn**: _"Muy bien..., os dais cuenta de que estáis sentados frente a leyendas?",_ dice de repente levantando el ánimo de los chicos que aplauden, silban y corean, _"...cualquiera de ellos podría ser... ehh, presidente del país algún día...; y...tenemos la suerte de que aceptaron ayudarnos..."_

_...Presidenta López..., ummm..._

**Puck**: _"Nos quedaremos a ver si se os pega algo de nuestro increíble talento...",_

**Finn**: "Ok..., cuando escuchéis vuestros nombres pasad..., Puck..., tú con tu hermano...", Puck se aleja de nosotros y se va a sentar al lado del pequeño Puckerman tostado, _"...Mike..., tú con Ryder...; Marley..., tú con Santana..._", sonrío, me han adjudicado a la estrella del coro, _(...era de esperar...), _Marley se acerca a mí y se queda a mi lado, no parece que la disguste la idea_, "...Kitty..., tú con Quinn...", _me sobresalto viendo cómo esa enana nerviosa se lanza al cuello de Quinn para abrazarla emocionada_,_

_ ...esa cría está loca!..._

Estaba distraída mirando disimuladamente a Britt y _Bocatrucha_ y no me he dado cuenta de que han hecho el último emparejamiento, Mercedes y el chico que viste de chica, _...ok, me pegan juntos...,_ ellos se abrazan encantados,

_...son impresiones mías... o Britt y Sam están tonteando?..._

**Finn**: _"Ahora vuestros mentores van a apoyaros con lo que necesitéis..., cantar..., bailar..."_

**Quinn**: _"...control de la natalidad...", _bromea, entonces otra vez esa pequeña animadora me asusta con sus ruiditos y su risa exagerada,

**Kitty**: _"...Oh, eres TAN graciosa y autocrítica..., somos iguales!..."_

**Yo**: _"JA!, no lo creo...",_ no me lo podía aguantar,

_ ...esta diminuta groupie' de Quinn me está poniendo los pelos de punta..._

**Finn:** _"Lo peor que podemos hacer ahora es subestimar a la competencia..., los gorriones tienen..."_

Y ahí desconecté, ...pero en resumen, Finn fue hilando una serie de catastróficas decisiones que le llevaron a la conclusión de que debían preparar para las competiciones locales _'Gangnam style'_,

_...si..._

_...es Finn..._

_...dejémoslo..._

Que conste que yo intenté evitarlo, dije algunas verdades que todos pensamos y alguien tenía que decir, ...y otras que tampoco era necesario decirlas pero... bueno, me gusta insultarle,

_...Pero es que es TONTO!, es una mala canción que se sostiene en el número de baile..., y aquí hay diez pies izquierdos y Brittany..._

_...es un suicidio..., allá ellos..._

El resto de la clase se me pasa rápido, Marley me habla sobre su parte y sus dudas, y yo intento ayudarla como si tuviese la respuesta...; me esfuerzo en no mirar pero de vez en cuando me tengo que aguantar las arcadas viendo a Sam haciendo el tonto y a Britt riéndole las tonterías,

_...no me gusta..._

_-"Podías disimular un poco mejor..., 'cariño'...",_ Quinn se acerca por detrás sacándome del trance.

_-"Nnn...?",_ Respondo despistada todavía,

_-"San..., ya ha sonado el timbre...",_ me insiste, ni siquiera me he enterado. Miro al resto de gente y todo el mundo esta recogiendo para marcharse, _"...nos vamos?..."_

_-"Si..., si. Mi abuela nos espera en media hora...", _respondo, ordeno mis ideas y empiezo a caminar hacia la salida con Quinn.

...

...

Ya en el coche, quedan pocas manzanas para llegar a nuestro destino, el corazón se me va acelerando cuanto más cerca estamos de casa de mi abuela. Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy allí también. Desde ese día.

_-"No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto...",_ dice Quinn medio riendo, _"...aunque admito que sería divertido si tu abuela no me diese tanto miedo...; me vas a deber una muy grande por esto, S...",_ la miro y no puedo evitar pensar que la veo más madura, han pasado sólo unos meses pero tiene un aire diferente,

_-"Siii..., Fabray..., lo que tú digas...",_

_-"A ver..., tenemos que inventarnos alguna historia?..., de cómo nos conocimos o algo así?...", _pregunta de repente, yo me río relajándome a la vez. Quinn está nerviosa, ...me hace gracia saber que no es absolutamente perfecta.

_-"Quinn!, ...has visto muchas películas!.., .mi abuela ya sabe cómo nos conocimos...; nos ajustaremos a la verdad... pero estamos juntas en lugar de ser amigas...",_ dudo un momento con la mirada esquiva, _"...o lo que seamos...", _ella entonces frunce el ceño mirándome extrañada,

_-"Somos amigas, Santana", _sentencia como si me lo tuviese que creer.

_-"Ya..., bueno, no sé nada de ti hace meses...", _ella baja la mirada a sus manos avergonzada,

_-"he estado muy ocupada..., ya lo sabes..."_

_-"Ok...",_ quiero dejar este tema, es incómodo porque yo sí que la he echado de menos, a mí si me ha hecho falta,_ "...sabes?, les he contado a mis padres lo de la comida de hoy..., que venías como mi novia...", _de reojo veo un movimiento brusco de Quinn para mirarme, _"...no les pareció mal..., dijeron que era un detalle por tu parte...; no es que estén completamente a favor de jugar con la mente de mi abuela pero... las situaciones desesperadas exigen medidas desesperadas..., es... como... un experimento. Podemos ser una pareja normal...", _sin darme cuenta estoy ya parando el coche en la entrada de mi abuela. Quinn se quita el citurón de seguridad riendo.

_-"si..., bueno, de lo más normal...", _las dos nos bajamos del coche y por primera vez hoy, al encontrármela ahí de frente, la observo.

_-"Estás...guapa...",_ lo digo como si me sorprendiese. _(...No es que Quinn sea fea..., no sé que he querido decir..., bueno, que está guapa...)_

_-"Gracias?", _levanta la ceja notando el extraño tono de mis palabras. Me da igual, no puedo pensar, estoy demasiado nerviosa.

Ha llegado el momento. Camino hacia ella, las dos vamos hasta la puerta y yo suspiro antes de llamar.

_-"Espera...",_ digo, la miro y bajo la vista otra vez, la agarro la mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos evitando mirar a sus ojos.

_-"...Dios mío...",_ la escucho decir con una risa nerviosa antes de tocar al timbre.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Perdón, en mi defensa diré que he estado secuestrada todo el fin de semana cuidando de mi sobri de dos meses y haciendo el idiota para hacerla reír..., **_

_**Se llama Lucía..., ESTOY YA MUY MAL SI SIN DARME CUENTA LA LLAMO LUCY Y A VECES LUCY-Q?! ;P**_

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN POV<strong>

Salgo del coche intentando no pensar en la locura que estoy haciendo porque, bueno, una parte de mí se está divirtiendo mucho. Me quedo esperando a que Santana llegue hasta mi lado para caminar juntas hacia la puerta principal de la casa y la miro acercarse..., está muy nerviosa..., pero está guapa,

_...ES guapa..., _

_...a quién quiero engañar?, es... perfecta...,_

Hace tiempo que no la veía y al final del año pasado prácticamente sólo nos vimos en el instituto, casi cuesta reconocerla fuera del uniforme de animadora.

_...está más madura..., no sé, ...y ese vestido que la ajusta por todas partes la sienta **demasiado** bien, ...yo no podría ponerme un vestido así..._

_-"Estás... guapa...",_ dice San de repente extrañada y sin dejar de mirarme, casi como si se le hubiese escapado. Me está mirando de arriba a abajo con cara de confusión, es como si hubieramos tenido la misma revelación la una sobre la otra en los últimos minutos.

_-"Gracias?",_ contesto preguntando, no estoy segura de si tomármelo como un halago. Ella casi sacude la cabeza y sigue avanzando apartando la vista de mí.

Caminamos sin decir nada más y en unos pocos pasos nos encontramos delante de la puerta de la casa de su abuela. Se me acumulan los nervios en el estómago, _...y ni siquiera es mi abuela!,_ no sé si vaya a vomitar...; esto es como meterse en la boca del lobo. La abuela de Santana no es exactamente una viejecita entrañable, más bien es una señora temible y gruñona por la que todo el mundo se desvive para mantenerla de buen humor. Incluso recuerdo que de pequeña se colaba en algunas de mis pesadillas.

No deja de sorprenderme que nos haya invitado, Santana dijo que no hablaba con ella desde que la contó que la gustaban las chicas..., y las cosas no acabaron bien ese día, todos sabemos que la echó de su casa, _...que la echó de aquí_. Miro a San de reojo, está asustada pero es valiente, no rendirse con su abuela aunque quizás su abuela no merezca esta oportunidad, arriesgarse a sentir todo ese rechazo otra vez por intentar recuperarla. Me siento extrañamente orgullosa de ella. No hemos estado muy unidas últimamente pero sí que lo estuvimos hace años, y la echo de menos; echo de menos pasar tiempo juntas así sin más, sin pensar en quién es más popular de las dos..., sin competir por chicos, por coronas o por ocupar la cima de la pirámide de animadoras...

San suspira, está apunto de llamar. Entonces su atención se desvía,

_-"Espera...", _dice mirándome. No lo entiendo hasta que siento su mano, sus dedos colándose entre los míos para agarrarme fuerte.

_-"...Dios mío...", _la digo riendo pero le devuelvo el apretón. Lo cierto es que la sensación es agradable. De pronto me avergüenzo de que esta es una sensación poco familiar para mí, no tengo mucho contacto humano_, ...al menos ninguno que sea a cambio de nada._

_..._

**SANTANA POV**

_"DIN-DONNN"_

_...ya está, no hay vuelta atrás..._

Me calmo un poco sintiendo cómo el pulgar de Quinn me acaricia suavemente el dorso de la mano. No es algo normal entre nosotras, no encaja en nuestro comportamiento así que las dos fingimos que no está pasando.

Escucho movimiento detrás de la puerta, un segundo después se abre y mi abuela aparece mirándonos distraída mientras se seca las manos en un trapo de cocina.

_-"Buenos días muchachas...",_ está seria, _"...pasen, la comida estará enseguida...", _dice apartándose un poco para dejarnos entrar.

_-"Hola señora López...",_ Quinn contesta sonriendo amablemente pero mi abuela no suaviza el gesto, luego _mi novia_ da un pequeño paso pero yo me he quedado paralizada y no la dejo avanzar más porque no he soltado su mano,

_...son..., son demasiados recuerdos..._

_...tendría que haber sido en otro lugar..., _

_...no..., no... no soportaría si me volviese a echar de aquí..._

Quinn se gira para ver qué me ocurre pero mi abuela me está leyendo la mente y se adelanta,

_-"Santana..., puedes pasar..., yo...",_ si no fuese porque es imposible, juraría que está a punto de pedirme disculpas por echarme de allí la última vez, _"...pasa, por favor...", _asiento sin mirarla directamente, respiro hondo cogiendo impulso para atravesar el umbral y me agarro más fuerte a Quinn pidiéndola en silencio que tire de mí.

Esta casa me trae millones de recuerdos, millones de recuerdos felices de mi infancia ahora manchados por el recuerdo de la última vez que estuve aquí.

Quinn hace su trabajo y me guía con paso firme siguiendo a mi abuela hasta la cocina mientras esta se queda de espaldas a nosotras removiendo comida en sartenes y cacerolas, nosotras nos paramos al pasar bajo el marco de la puerta.

_...la cocina..._

**_flashback_**

Sentada a la mesa de la cocina mientras ella lava los cacharros, antes poder decir una palabra mi abuela ya me había puesto un plato de comida delante. Pero no voy a dejar que nada me distraiga,

_-"...Abuelita..., hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte...", _digo decidida a contárselo por fin.

_-"Ok, lo que sea..., puedes contármelo mientras comes...", _y se da la vuelta para volver a sus tareas,

_-"No, no, no..., ven...",_ me levanto de la silla y voy hacia ella, la agarro del brazo, _"...ven, siéntate conmigo...",_ mi abuela me mira y se resigna,

_-"ok..., ay, Dios..., a ver...",_ remoloneando, por fin se sienta frente a mí en la mesa,

_-"Yo..., tengo que ccontarte un secreto...",_ ella levanta la vista para mirarme más atenta, _"...un secreto que he guardado mucho tiempo...",_ entonces me corta,

_-"Quieres salsa...?", _dice nerviosa. Mi abuela es así, evade las conversaciones importantes.

_-"No, no, no no, no..., escúchame..., por favor...",_ la miro un momento, _"...tú ...eres muy especial para mí...",_ y con esto me vuelve a cortar con el ceño fruncido,

_-"Santana estás embarazada?..., porque si es así...",_ yo me río negando con la cabeza,

_-"...no, no es eso...", _me doy unos segundos, _" ...es sólo que... te he visto toda mi vida..., siempre has sido tan fuerte..., haciendo lo que querías..., sin importarte lo que otros pensaran de tí...", _mi abuela se inquieta, se remueve en la silla,

_-"...hablame de tu vida, ya conozco la mía...", _la estoy impacientando,

_...ok, tengo que dejar los rodeos..._

_-"abuelita...",_ un silencio y un suspiro, _"...yo quiero a las mujeres... de la forma que se supone que tendría que sentirme hacia los hombres...", _ella me mira impasible, casi dudo si me ha escuchado, _"...es algo que siempre ha estado dentro de mí..., y... quería contártelo... porque te quiero mucho..., quiero que sepas quién soy..., quién soy de verdad..._, _,...Cuando estoy con Brittany..., por fin entiendo a qué se refiere la gente cuando habla de amor...",_ entonces mi abuela gira la cabeza para apartar su vista de mí, _"...he intentado con todas mis fuerzas alejar esos sentimientos..., encerrarlos en algún lugar...; pero cada dia se siente como una guerra. ...Estaba tan cabreada con el mundo..., pero la verdad es que sólo estaba luchando contra mí misma...; no quiero seguir luchando..., estoy demasiado cansada..., TENGO QUE SER YO MISMA...",_ silencio, ella me mira, _"...di algo, por favor..."_

_-"Todo el mundo tiene secretos, Santana..., se llaman secretos por una razón..., quiero que te vayas de aquí, no quiere volver a verte nunca más...", _dice con su voz más serena helándome la sangre.

_-"abuel..."_

_-"Vete!, ahora!"_

_-"Soy la misma persona que era hace un minuto!"_

_-"tú hiciste tu elección..., ahora yo acabo de hacer la mía..."_

_-"pero... por qué?"_

_-"es egoista por tu parte... hacerme sentir incómoda..., esto es una vergüenza!..., este pecado es algo personal... es un escándalo cuando la gente hable de ello..."_

_-"...estás diciendo que sería mejor que lo hubiese seguido manteniendo en secreto?"_

Mi abuela sin decir nada más se levanta y se va de la cocina,

_-"Abuela...",_ balbuceo, entonces rompo a llorar desconsolada. Mi peor pesadilla se ha hecho realidad, una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo me aparta de su lado por esto, _esto_ que nada tiene que ver con ella..., sólo porque en algún lugar está escrito que es un pecado,

...

**_presente_**

_-"La comida ya casi está lista...",_ dice mi abuela distraída devolviéndome a la realidad,

Inconscientemente, más por protegerme que por actuar, al quedarnos quietas en esa cocina esperando a que mi abuela acabe de cocinar, suelto medio segundo la mano de Quinn para agarrarla con la otra mía y rodeo con mis brazos su cintura volviendo a entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos sobre su tripa. Mi cabeza casi posada en su hombro y medio cuerpo pegado a su espalda. Me acabo de hacer un escudo humano de Quinn.

Ella, sorprendida, gira la cabeza para mirarme y, no sé si porque está viendo el efecto que mi abuela puede tener sobre mí y lo que este día supone, atrapa más fuerte mis dedos entre los suyos reafirmando nuestra posición. Acerca su cabeza despacio con medio sonrisa tranquilizadora para darme un beso en la mejilla sin dejar de mirarme; me mira como diciéndome que ella está aquí conmigo y me va a proteger, y a la vez estudiando mi cara hasta que de alguna manera la haga saber que estoy bien.

Así que lo hago, ruedo los ojos y la sonrío levemente para restarle importancia a todo.

_...Va a ser un día intenso pero puedo hacerlo, no soy tan vulnerable que necesite una tregua con Fabray..., todo es mucho más divertido entre nosotras cuando sacamos un poco las uñas..._

Las dos volvemos la vista al frente a la vez y nos encontramos a mi abuela mirándonos parada, alternando su mirada entre la cara de Quinn y la mía. Mira nuestras manos unidas y puedo ver cómo está concentrando cada músculo de su cuerpo en contener sus primeros impulsos a lo que ve. Carraspea para distraerse y desvía la vista a otro lugar.

_-"...Podéis salir al jardín mientras termino...",_ dice volviéndonos a dar la espalda, _"...la mesa ya está puesta ahí fuera...", _me sorprende, eso ha sido muy cortés por su parte teniendo en cuenta que mi abuela no tiene filtro y en sus ojos puedo leer el comentario original: 'si vais a estar manoseándoos así, hacedlo fuera de mi vista...'

_...me pregunto cómo es posible que anoche soportase el beso en el restaurante..., _

_...quizás mi madre le había dado una copita de jerez para que viese la vida de otro color, al fin y al cabo mi frenesí emocional provocado por el alcohol lo heredé de mi abuela..._

_...si, va a ser una comida interesante..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Los reviews motivan un montón para seguir escribiendo..., saber que de verdad estáis ahí...<em>**

**_Es verdad!, juro que no es chantaje! ;D_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**...motiva, motiva..., juro que funciona..., U rock!**_

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN POV<strong>

Las dos salimos al jardín y Santana parece relajarse un poco sólo con respirar el aire del exterior, hace un día perfecto para estar fuera. Yo voy mirando a todas partes mientras caminamos despacio; ya hemos dajado atrás la mesa preparada para comer y seguimos avanzando atravesando el jardín.

_-"Waww..., sigue precioso...",_ pienso en voz alta sin darme cuenta. De pequeñas pasamos muchas tardes jugando en este mismo lugar; siempre que veníamos aquí nuestro primer impulso era llegar hasta el otro extremo cuanto antes para pelear por el columpio del árbol. Sin decir nada y sin ni siquiera darnos cuenta, estamos siguiendo esa tradición.

_-"Si..., si que lo está...", _dice con nostalgia,_ "...mi abuela siempre tuvo obsesión por sus flores...", _las dos miramos ahora con otros ojos toda la belleza del jardín que de niñas no supimos apreciar.

_-"Hace un millón de años de la última vez que estuve aquí...",_ ni siquiera puedo recordarlo, Santana suspira triste entonces,

_-"...para mí también hace mucho tiempo...", _casi lo susurra mirando al otro lado para que no pueda ver su cara al decir esas palabras. He metido la pata. Le doy un apretón a su mano por instinto al mismo tiempo que me doy cuenta de que nunca nos hemos llegado a soltar.

_-"...San..., perdona..."_

_-"no pasa nada...", _contesta ella rápido bajando la vista a la hierba. No quiero verla disgustada pero me gusta que no se esconda, que no diga frivolidades para maquillar sus emociones...; es relajante, ser nosotras mismas sin fachadas. Y es completamente nuevo.

De alguna manera unirnos hoy para esto ha hecho que hayamos apartado nuestra rivalidad a un lado, que no nos importe mostrar nuestros puntos débiles porque hoy ninguna va a utilizarlos contra la otra, hoy somos amigas de verdad, sin fisuras.

Llegamos hasta el árbol del columpio y Santana me suelta la mano para desengancharlo de la rama que lo sostiene enredado. De repente echo de menos su mano, era agradable.

_-"...te atreves...?, ...yo te empujo...",_ me dice sonriendo mientras pasa los dedos por el asiento limpiándolo. Yo no lo dudo y me siento despacio agarrándome fuerte a la cuerda, es como si tuviese diez años otra vez.

Santana comienza a empujarme suavemente y yo me dejo mecer, feliz. Es increíble como una tontería como un columpio te puede hacer sonreír porque hace años que no lo probabas.

_-"Q...?",_ me dice después de un largo silencio.

_-"Jmm...?"_

_-"Por qué... por qué nunca me llamaste?, ...cuando rompí con Britt?, ...sé que lo sabías..."_

_-"yo... no sabía qué decir...",_ contesto absurdamente sorprendida por su pregunta, _"...yo...",_ Santana me corta,

_-"...podías haber estado ahí para mí...", _dice con una voz triste que hace que ahora desee que vuelva a esconder sus emociones. Ni siquiera puedo verla, yo sigo en el columpio y ella está a mi espalda, pero por su voz puedo imaginar que la expresión de su cara me dolería. Intento enmendarlo.

_-"Qué tal estás ahora...?, ...volviendo a Lima estos días, quiero decir...", _por unos segundos no contesta, pienso que ya no lo va a hacer cuando por fin habla,

_-"Es raro..., estar aquí y no pasar todo el tiempo con ella...; somos amigas pero... es difícil... aún no sé cómo actuar..., es pronto para quedar y pasar el rato sin más...", _asiento a sus palabras. Entonces un ataque de sinceridad le gana a mi razón.

_-"Siento no haberte llamado..., creo... que estaba enfadada...",_ Santana no dice nada pero ya no siento sus manos tocarme cuando me balanceo hacia atrás. Entonces la veo a mi lado mirándome,

_-"Enfadada por qué?", _me pregunta frunciendo el ceño completamente perdida. Estiro los pies anclándome al suelo y el columpio deja de moverse. Yo sigo sentada mirando hacia arriba, a los ojos de Santana.

_-"...ahora ya da igual...",_ digo creyendo que no miento, _"...es sólo que...sentí... que tú no estuviste para mí cuando a mí me hizo falta...",_ miro su cara y me sorprende que la sorprenda, _"...cuando todo te empezó a ir bien con Britt... desapareciste de mi vida...; joder!, estuve los últimos meses del instituto pasando los ratos libres con Berry!",_ levanto la voz sin darme cuenta,

_...igual no lo tengo tan superado..._

_...bueno, sinceridad total, en eso estábamos..._

_-"Mucho antes de eso...", _continuo reprochándola, ya no puedo parar,_ "...tras el accidente, no hubo nadie para mí..."_

_-"Quinn...", _la dejo tiempo para hablar pero no hay nada que pueda decir y ella lo sabe,

_-"...mis supuestos amigos estaban muy ocupados siguiendo con sus vidas...; Joder, era Joe el que me acompañaba a rehabilitación!"_

_-"Quién es Joe?", _casi me da la risa al ver su cara, pero suspiro frustrada,

_-"Lo que sea..., déjalo..., es sólo que no me apetecía ser tu segunda opción..., no me gusta sentirme así..."_

_-"Q..., yo no..."_

_-"San, da igual, no tienes que disculparte..., continuemos con esto, no te preocupes, no tengo ningún otro sitio mejor a dónde ir ahora...", _digo viendo a lo lejos cómo su abuela aparece en el jardín dejando cosas sobre la mesa, _"...ni siquiera tengo nada que hacer esta semana en Lima más que ayudar al Glee, no hay nadie aquí que tenga interés en pasar el rato conmigo...", _hago ademán de levantarme pero Santana posa su mano sobre la mía en la cuerda del columpio,

_-"Tienes razón..., quizás la relación con Britt absorbió todo mi tiempo..., yo... siento no haber estado más contigo...", _me dice mirándome a los ojos e ignorando que su _abuela_ nos está esperando ya,_ "...pero nunca quise hacerte sentir como la segunda opción..., sé lo que es sentirse así..."_

Sé que dice la verdad y sólo asiento con la cabeza intentando dejar atrás esta conversación. Me pongo de pies junto a ella y miramos a su abuela que ya nos llama_,_

_-" ...todo va a ir bien...", _digo recuperando su mano en un movimiento rápido, ella sonríe al gesto.

_-"vamos allá", _

_..._

**SANTANA POV**

Llevamos un rato ignorando el gran elefante rosa en el jardín,

_...pensaremos que es un jardín bastante grande..._

Mi abuela me ha estado preguntando por mi vida y por la universidad como si hiciese un año que no me ve, lo que es verdad, pero nadie ha dicho nada todavía sobre la razón por la que no nos hemos visto en todo este tiempo, básicamente que me repudió.

_-"Bueno, Quinn...",_ dice mi abuela, _"...y tú qué has hecho después de acabar el instituto?", _veo cómo Quinn se limpia con la servilleta coquetamente antes de contestar,

_...es una monada..._

_...Santana!, ...en qué estás pensando?!..._

_-"Tuve un buen expediente y... al final conseguí entrar en Yale..., estudiaré Derecho; ...de momento todo me va bien allí, me gusta aquello...", _me invade una sensación totalmente diferente a cuando la escuchaba contar sus logros anoche en Breadstix, es orgullo de que sea mi novia,

_...sólo que no es mi novia..._

_-"Siempre fue un cerebrito...", _la digo jugando,

_-"Oh, Yale..., eso está muy bien...", _dice mi abuela,_ "...y eres una joven muy guapa...", _me mira entonces, no sé qué quiere,_ "...verdad?, Santana...", _me quedo en blanco un momento,

_-"Si..., bueno, está bien..., que no se te suba a la cabeza Fabray...", _medio segundo después de contestar siento dos pares de ojos atravesarme,

_-"Santana!",_ mi abuela me sobresalta, entonces caigo en lo tonta que soy,

_-"Emmm..., era-era broma abuelita..., e...,eee..., quiero decir..., es preciosa, cualquiera puede verlo...", _diría que me estoy ruborizando. Miro a Quinn de reojo y veo que sonríe complacida.

_...a veces la mataría..._

_-"La verdad, creí entender que... **tu novia**...", _y ahí está un atisbo de lo que no estamos hablando, 'tu novia', parece que la duela decirlo,_ "...creí que era la otra rubia..."_

_...Ouu, eso..._

_-"Lo... lo era",_ es todo lo que consigo responder, mi abuela se queda mirándome esperando el resto de la historia, pero no sale nada de mi boca.

_-"Siempre fuimos amigas las tres..., inseparables...",_ empieza a contar Quinn, _"...lo hacíamos todo juntas..., pero con los años Britt y San empezaron a salir y... supongo que nos fuimos distanciando...", _no puedo evitarlo y pongo mi mano sobre la de Quinn encima de la mesa, necesito que me mire para decirla con los ojos otra vez que lo siento.

_-"Pero lo mío con Britt no funcionó..., y rompimos... y bueno, ...esto con Quinn es algo nuevo, fue una sorpresa!...",_ me río mientras juego con sus dedos, nos miramos las dos con una sonrisa captando doble significado de mis palabras, _"...simplemente pasó..., pero puede ser perfecto: hemos sido amigas toda la vida, conocemos todos nuestros secretos..., no hay nada que nos podamos ocultar... y nos encanta discutir!",_ según exclamo esto, atrapo el dedo gordo de Quinn bajo el mío, no sé en qué momento hemos empezado un pulso de pulgares. Parecemos tontas.

Intento ignorarlo pero mi abuela nos mira todo el tiempo, nos observa como si fuésemos animales, estudiando nuestro comportamiento; me siento como si estuviese esperando el veredicto.

_-"Quinn..., y qué opinan tus padres de tu relación con mi nieta..."_

_...ok, soy su nieta entonces, es algo..._

_-"Oh!, No, no lo saben...les daría un infarto...", _se ríe Quinn mientras yo contengo la respiración_, "...ellos no lo entenderían..., mi padre sólo piensa en las apariencias, ...apuesto a que me volverían a echar de casa...",_ Quinn se sigue riendo hasta que yo la pellizco en la mano y mirándola, mis ojos se abren rozando lo sobrehumano.

Y así es como Quinn conduce al estúpido y gran elefante rosa a pisotear las flores del jardín de mi abuela, no hay forma de que no reaccione a esto. En el fondo y aunque me de miedo quiero que reaccione, quiero saber qué piensa.

Quinn se dedica ahora a comer compulsivamente hasta que alguien nos saque de este silencio.

Pero nadie lo hace.

Mi abuela está paralizada y yo estoy en blanco.

Quinn al fin traga con dificultad y se arranca otra vez a hablar,

_-"Yo..., llevamos poco tiempo juntas, todo es nuevo...; yo... nunca antes había estado con una chica...no es que eso importe pero... aún no estoy preparada para contárselo; ...pero lo haré si llega el momento..., sin dudarlo. Si no les gusta son ellos los que tienen el problema..., he vivido mucho ya para saber que no por ser mis padres tienen razón en todo...", _ahora es Quinn quien juega con mis dedos al hablar mientras yo la miro embobada,

Por primera vez en mi vida diría que Alma López está avergonzada,

_-"Tú no...?, no eres...?", _pregunta mi abuela recuperando la voz,

_-"No..., no lo sé..., pero... no es una respuesta que necesite...",_ no puedo evitar mirar a Quinn con ternura, está haciendo todo esto por mí, aunque sea inventarse todo un universo paralelo, la sonrío,_ "...San fue muy valiente contándolo en el instituto...",_ ahora son mis dos manos las que juegan con la suya, _"...hubo mucha gente que la apoyó pero otra gente quiso bromear o ser cruel... pero ella no loo permitió...",_ Quinn me mira sonriendo, _"...siguió siendo la Santana López que caminaba por los pasillos del instituto con la cabeza alta aterrorizando a todo el mundo..."_

Quinn acaba de hablar y veo a mi abuela reír, casi orgullosa,

_-"Jajajaja, Santana..., con sólo tres años todos los perros del barrio la tenían pánico!"_

_..._

_-"Mierda Q..., mi plan era ser completamente empalagosas y matarla de dulzura..., pero sólo... no hemos hecho nada!, hemos pasado el rato tranquilamente...", _Nada más cerrarse la puerta principal detrás de mí me doy cuenta de que he perdido de vista el objetivo toda la maldita comida,

_-"San..., ha funcionado..., creo que está entrando en razón, te lo prometo..."_

_-"Ni siquiera hemos hablado... de verdad...",_ la digo haciendo un puchero tonto, porque sé que en el fondo ha ido bien pero me queda esa sensación,

_-"Ha dicho que esperaba volver a vernos antes de que nos marchásemos otra vez a la universidad, no?, eso sólo puede ser bueno"_

_-"...supongo...", _digo montando ya en el coche,_ "...volverás conmigo ese día?", _la pregunto de repente rezando mentalmente para que diga que si.

_-"bueno..., sería raro que no viniese...",_ dice sonriendo, y yo sonrío también.

Arranco el coche y doy marcha atrás para sacarlo de la entrada de la casa de mi abuela, al incorporarme en la carretera algo me martillea en la cabeza; no quiero sepárame de Quinn todavía.

_-"Q..., qué vas a hacer hoy?",_ ella vuelve a sonreír,

_-"Por?",_

_-"Quieres... hacer algo conmigo? ...quiero decir, ejmm, no tengo nada mejor que hacer...",_

* * *

><p><em><strong>...y ahora si, hasta que no suba un preciosa2' estamos a pan y agua aquí...,<strong> _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Perdón por el parón, llevaba un par de semanas un poco plof'...**_

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN POV<strong>

Santana conduce en silencio mientras yo me distraigo mirando a través del cristal cómo no hay mucho que haya cambiado en Lima en los últimos meses.

La comida con su abuela fue bastante bien y ahora estoy relajada, tengo esa sensación de paz en el cuerpo por haber ayudado a conseguir algo bueno. San no se da cuenta pero su abuela y ella son muy parecidas; jamás he visto a Santana admitir estar equivocada pero sí la he visto intentando arreglar las cosas casi a escondidas de alguna manera.

Esta invitación a su casa, y el hecho de incluirme en ella creyendo que soy su novia, es la manera de Alma de retractarse de todo lo que dijo; no creo que consiga ser más explicita aunque lo intente con todas sus fuerzas. Yo he entendido el mensaje pero a Santana aún le duele demasiado el recuerdo de aquel día como para bajar la guardia. Lo entiendo.

_...sé lo que es que te echen de casa..._

_-"...centro comercial?", _escucho decir a mi lado y miro a San volviendo a la realidad; ella intercala miradas entre la carretera y yo, buscando mi reacción.

_...puede ser divertido, siempre lo fue..._

_...aunque solíamos ser tres en esas tardes..._

_-"Ok...", _la digo finalmente con media sonrisa,_ "...me viene bien..., hay algunas cosas que necesito comprar..."_

_..._

**SANTANA POV**

Me está sentando bien esto, pasar la tarde con Quinn, divertirme y olvidar por unas horas todo lo demás: mi vida en Kentucky, la situación con Britt o el comedero de cabeza en que me tiene la nueva actitud de mi abuela desde ayer.

_-"Qué tal este?",_ pregunto al correr la cortina del probador mientras busco conectar con sus ojos. Sonrío.

_...me queda MUY bien este vestido pero siempre está bien escucharlo..._

_-"Pareces una puta...",_ dice Quinn serena consiguiendo casi que mi mandíbula toque el suelo. Frunzo el ceño viendo cómo una mueca en sus labios me hace sospechar que lo está disfrutando.

_-"Ok...",_ me giro inconscientemente para mirarme en el espejo y recuperar la confianza, _"...no sé por qué te pregunto a ti..., lo más sexy que hay en tu armario seguro que es algo que yo me dejé...", _me cabreo mentalmente por importarme lo que ella piense,_ "...y podías tener un poco de tacto al opinar...", _murmullo sin saber muy bien si era algo que quería decir en alto.

_-"Jajajaja..., San!, pero si tú eres la reina de la sinceridad aplastante!..., no te puede molestar...",_ se ríe, supongo que mi cara sigue diciendo algo por mí porque Quinn continua hablando,_ "...ok, ok, ...quería decir que... a alguien le podría dar la impresión de que ...vendes tu cuerpo por dinero, ...mejor?", _ruedo los ojos,

_-"si, gracias...", _contesto sarcásticamente volviendo a mirar mi reflejo en el espejo.

_...pues me lo pienso comprar..._

Ella sigue sonriendo y en un arrebato se acerca a mí rápido desde un lado y me abraza fuerte inmovilizándome los brazos,

_-"Churri!..., no te enfades...",_ estira el cuello para darme un beso en la mejilla jugando,_ "...tú sabes que me gustas de cualquier manera...",_ dice como recitando lo que diría una novia de verdad en una situación así.

Intento contener la sonrisa con todas mis fuerzas pero no lo consigo, ver a Quinn soltarse y hacer el tonto no es algo que pase a menudo; es como cuando ves sonreír a alguien que apenas lo hace, lo valoras diez veces más.

_-"Idiota...",_ es lo único que me sale, admito que ese beso también tiene algo que ver en mi cara de boba. Es raro entre Quinn y yo haber estado tan... _sobonas_ hoy, pero ha sido un día divertido.

_...Fingir que estamos juntas ha tenido su punto..., __...aunque no he fingido, se me había olvidado completamente..._

_...pero si que nos hemos manoseado todo el rato..., __...eso ha sido extraño... porque me salía natural..._

_...si no fuera tan estirada a veces podría soportarla, la verdad es que tiene un bonito cuerpo, es muy mi tipo, ...seríamos una pareja espectacular..._

_...EN QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS PENSANDO SANTANA!..._

_-"San!, venga, cámbiate..., quiero pasar por Victoria's Secret antes de irnos...", _Quinn me despierta casi sobresaltándome, dedico un segundo de pánico a pensar si he podido hacer algún gesto o dado alguna pista de lo que estaba pensando,

_...es imposible..._

_-"Ok, voy. Yo también quiero mirar algo allí...", _agilizo mis movimientos y me meto otra vez al probador,

_...me encanta la lencería..._

_...me encanta ser lesbiana..._

_..._

_..._

_-"Ey, Q..., qué pasa?", _de repente Quinn está más seria, quedan unas manzanas para que lleguemos a su casa y parece como si estuviese concentrada volviendo a reconstruir a la 'otra' Quinn; hace un momento estaba sonriente, encantada con todo lo que se había comprado,

_-"...no es nada..., mis padres me están volviendo un poco loca estos días..., no es nada nuevo pero, no sé, había perdido la costumbre de aguantarlos..."_

_-"Quieres venir a mi casa a cenar?", _hablo sin pensar y me abochorno los siguientes 5 segundos de silencio. Noto que Quinn me mira aunque yo sigo haciéndome la concentrada en la carretera, como si lo hubiera preguntado sin importarme la respuesta._ "Podemos ver una peli o algo después..., puedes quedarte... ya aguantarás a tus padres el resto de la semana...", _la digo intentando que parezca que la estoy haciendo favor,

_-"Si?",_ pregunta dudando, casi para sí misma, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja atravesando su cara. Me la contagia.

_-"Si, venga..., vente. Hoy es como... un día 'Quinntana'..., estamos recuperando los lazos... y... esas cosas...", _intento animarla pero acabo la frase desinflándome, no me pegan nada esas cursilerías. Quinn se ríe,

_-"...un día 'Quinntana'?...", _levanta un ceja y hace que me muerda el labio,

_...por qué QUINN hace que me muerda el labio?!..._

_-"s... si, podemos... podemos cotillear y eso...", _digo insegura de repente,

_-"Ok, vale...", _se echa hacia atrás en su asiento relajándose y vuelve a mirar al frente,_ "...llévame a mi casa de todas maneras, le diré a mi madre que me voy contigo y cogeré algunas cosas..., sólo tardaré un momento..."_

_..._

**QUINN POV**

_-"vaya!, pero si son las tortolitas!", _El Señor López desde el sofá consigue ruborizarme sin ni siquiera darme tiempo a cerrar la puerta principal de su casa tras de mí. Me quedo quieta intentando desaparecer.

_-"Papá!",_ le reclama Santana haciendo un puchero avergonzada, yo de repente me estoy riendo de ella olvidándome un poco de la parte que me toca.

_-"cariño..., deja a las niñas en paz...",_ la madre de Santana aparece sonriente para defendernos, siempre adoré a esta mujer, tiene un encanto especial, _"...Quinn!, cielo..., me alegro mucho de verte!...",_ se acerca hasta colocarse delante de mí y coge mis manos para seguir hablándome, yo la sonrío,

_-"Yo también me alegro de veros Maribel..."_

_-"Pero cuéntanos..., qué tal te va en la universidad?..., anoche no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar..., estabais demasiado ocupadas...",_ y entonces se queda callada con una sonrisa gigante esperando a que me de cuenta de que también se está burlando de nosotras. Me vuelven los calores.

_-"Yo...",_ no se me ocurre por dónde escabullirme,

_-"Mamá!", _vuelve a niñear Santana, _"...ya vale...",_ San da dos pasos con gesto torcido en la cara y me coge la mano para tirar de mí, _"...Quinn y yo cenaremos en mi habitación..., ya podéis buscar otra cosa de la que reíros...", _me encanta la idea,

_-"Ni lo pienses...",_ dice su padre riéndose pero levantándose rápido del sofá para frenar nuestra huida, _"...tenéis que contarnos cómo ha ido esa comida..., seremos buenos..., lo prometo...", _

Santana para sus pasos y se gira pensándolo un momento, me mira preguntándome con los ojos si me apetece quedarme abajo con ellos. Yo la devuelvo la mirada y cedo haciendo un gesto de resignación con los hombros. Tampoco me importa, me gustan sus padres, me encantaría que los míos fuesen así.

_-"...Ay...",_ suspira su madre mirándonos a nosotras y haciendo que la miremos, _"...la verdad es que hacéis una pareja adorable...", _dice en plena ensoñación con sus ojos fijos en nuestras manos.

_-"MAMÁ!", _ni me había dado cuenta de que seguíamos agarradas pero las dos nos soltamos rápido como si quemásemos. De repente esa mano me sobra, no sé qué hacer con ella y acabo medio abrazándome a mí misma ridículamente.

...

...

Me muero de envidia. Estoy cenando con una familia que parece una familia de verdad, la conversación es entretenida, los cuatro hablamos y bromeamos, nadie fuerza los temas de los que hablar,

_...así es cómo se siente la gente normal..._

_-"Santana..., sé que no es justo para ti pero tienes que ponerte en su lugar..., poco a poco es lo mejor, tu abuela es una persona mayor..., no entiende nada...", _dice Maribel colocando su mano cariñosamente sobre la de su hija,

_-"Ya lo sé mamá pero..., es que... no dijo nada, estuvimos bien pero hizo como que nada había pasado..., no es que esperara una disculpa: es la abuela...", _dice rodando los ojos,_ "...pero... podía haber... no sé, no sé qué esperaba...", _San se rinde sin conseguir explicar su frustración,

_-"hija, no es como si nada...", _continua su padre,_ "...tu abuela te invitó a ti y tu novia a comer...", _Santana y yo sacudimos la cabeza como haría un perro escuchando la puerta de la entrada, su padre entonces sonríe antes de corregirse, _"...a ti y a la que cree tu novia...; quiero decir que... lo está aceptando..., y te echa de menos, te juro que habla muchísimo de ti..."_

_-"yo también la echo de menos...", _dice triste,me da un vuelco el corazón al verla con esa cara de pena, tengo unas ganas casi incontenibles de abrazarla para borrarle esa sensación, pero la tengo frente a mí en la mesa, no alcanzaría ni a tocar su mano.

_-"Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre San..., la comida fue bien, nos ha invitado a volver, lo está encajando..., sólo... es raro para ella, con el tiempo se la pasará... Es como... cuando Artie empezó en el colegio, al principio sólo veíamos al niño de la silla de ruedas..., no sabíamos cómo hablar con él, ...y después nos dimos cuenta de que era una persona normal y nosotros éramos idiotas...", _San me mira un segundo sonriendo, me mira de una manera que... de repente noto ardor en mis mejillas,

_-"ejmmm...", _tose falsamente el Señor López y nosotras desenganchamos las miradas, un silencio inusual. Agarro mi copa para beber un sorbo de agua,

_...qué está pasando?..., estoy tonta..._

_-"Bueno, Artie... tampoco es que sea normal-normal...", _bromea San consiguiendo sacarnos al fin de ese callejón,

_...despierta__ Quinn..._

_..._

_..._

_-"Q?", _Santana hace que levante la vista para mirarla, ella está apartando cojines de su cama mientras yo, de cuclillas en el suelo, rebusco en mi mochila, se queda quieta un momento mirándome, _"...no te vayas a acostumbrar a esto pero... gracias, por venir hoy conmigo...", _yo la sonrío,

_-"...me alegro de que tu abuela esté entrando en razón..., no era justo...", _

_-"si, bueno...", _veo marcarse los hoyuelos de Santana de esa otra manera que no es sonriendo, la cara de 'la vida es así', me cabrea que haya algo que la haga sentir eso, _"...qué quieres hacer ahora?, es pronto...",_ dice cambiando hasta el tono de voz, se sube a la cama, _"...podemos ver una peli..."_

_-"no...", _la sonrío torciendo la cabeza, estaba dudando si sacarlo o no pero,

_...qué diablos!..._

_-"no?", _pregunta ella sin ver todavía lo que tengo en mis manos,

_-"no, ...no podemos celebrar un auténtico día 'Quinntana' sin alcohol...", _la digo sonriendo como una niña,

_-"Fabray?",_ casi tiene cara de susto cuando por fin ve la botella de tequila que sostengo, _"...no te reconozco...",_

_-"...quién es la ñoña ahora...?, la he cogido de casa, estamos de vacaciones!... y no tenemos que ir al Glee' hasta por la tarde...", _San sólo levanta las cejas esperando a que la diga que es broma o algo así, la conozco demasiado bien; pero no va a pasar. Me apetece divertirme, y Santana siempre fue la mejor apuesta para eso.

Entonces ella por fin sonríe traviesa aceptando su destino. Estira los brazos hacia mí mientras agita los dedos para que la pase la botella.

_-"Sabes?, ...tienes tu punto cuando no tienes un palo de escoba metido por el culo...",_


	7. Chapter 7

**_...capítulo un poquitín más largo para compensar..._**

**_Y muchas gracias por seguir y reviewear!, que no sé si lo digo lo suficiente..._**

* * *

><p><strong>SANTANA POV<strong>

_-"Sssshhhhhh!, Quinn!... mis padres están al otro lado de esa pared!...",_ al volver a entrar en la habitación intento que Quinn deje de reírse TAN escandalosamente, se la podía escuchar desde la cocina. Cierro la puerta por completo y poso el cuenco con las nuevas provisiones de rodajas de limón sobre la colcha a su lado;_ "Q...! para!, ...mis padres nos van a matar...", _la digo resignada, pero no puedo evitar acabar sonriendo. Mis padres no me van a matar pero seguro que me espera otro día de bromas y risas mi costa con todo el ruido que estamos haciendo.

_...sólo espero no tener que explicar lo del alcohol..._

_-"...Quién tiene un palo de escoba metido por el culo ahora?...",_ me contesta mientras yo me siento recuperando mi posición en la cama. La fulmino con la mirada y Quinn va perdiendo potencia mientras hace un gesto posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, _"...ok, ok...". _Agarro la botella de tequila y vuelvo a servir unos chupitos sobre mi viejo libro de historia para conseguir algo de estabilidad en la cama,_ (...oye, al final el libro va a servir de algo...)_

_-"...y qué tenía tanta gracia?...", _la pregunto un momento después por curiosidad; apenas hemos tomado unas rondas, no tantas como para estar en la fase de risa floja, ni mucho menos.

_-"sólo estaba mirando las fotos...",_ me señala con los ojos hacia la pared donde ha estado curioseando,_ "...no puedo creer que tengas la foto de nosotras tres vestidas de zombis a la vista de cualquiera, deberías quemarla!...", _sigo mirando a la pared mientras intento disimular la punzada, pero no creo estar consiguiéndolo,

_-"bueno..., no... no ha entrado mucha gente a esta habitación a parte de Britt, Q...",_ sin darme cuenta bajo la vista a mi regazo. Antes de ir a la Universidad, prácticamente compartía esta habitación con Brittany, era nuestro paraíso; ahora este cuarto se siente completamente diferente, todo es diferente. A veces siento que me falta algo. Sé que mi historia con Britt se ha acabado, no podríamos volver a sentirlo igual, pero me da pena: saber que me hizo tan feliz y luego se nos escurrió entre los dedos.

_-"San...",_

_-"No pasa nada Q, de verdad..., es Britt!, tenemos que poder hablar de Britt..., sólo se me hace raro todavía...",_ la interrumpo, sacudo la cabeza mirándola, intentando quitarla ese gesto en la cara de que ha metido la pata. Es genial que Quinn se quede hoy conmigo y quiero pasar un buen rato, también ha sido una parte importante de mi vida y me gusta que sea familiar la sensación de tenerla aquí.

Agarro el salero y me lamo el dorso de la mano. Veo cómo Quinn hace lo mismo,

_-"Yyyy...",_ comienza a decir Quinn sonriendo, _"...hay algo o... ALGUIEN que haya despertado tu interés en Kentucky?",_ sacudo el salero sobre nuestras manos antes de contestarla,

_-"Nop..., nadie..., más bien Kentucky está despertando mi desinterés...", _sin esperar más, lamo la sal de mi mano y me tomo el chupito de un trago ahogando mis penas en él. Quinn repite mis pasos y las dos a la vez cogemos una rodaja de limón para sorber entre los dientes. Pone una cara graciosa,

_...es una monada..._

_-"Bien...",_ sentencia de repente cuando al fin supera el quemazón en la garganta, sonríe, _"...no sé que pensaría tu abuela si te fijases en otras nada más empezar nuestra historia de amor...", _Quinn pone su mano sobre su pecho dramatizando el momento, la sonrío,

_-"Yo nunca te haría algo así babe..., sólo tengo ojos para ti...", _la sigo la corriente.

_-"jeje, más te vale..., creo que le gusto a tu abuela..., te la ibas a cargar...", _me río anticipándome a mis travesuras y me lanzo sobre ella, la abrazo fuerte achuchandola mientras ella pelea por liberarse de mí,

_-"...no te pongas celosona!, yo sólo te quiero a tiiiiii..."_

_-"Santaaana!",_ se queja pero no deja de reírse. Me sigue sorprendiendo las buenas vibraciones que hay hoy entre nosotras. Empiezo a darla besos por toda la cara mientras ella se resiste. _"...Santana!, para!",_

Estamos tumbadas en la cama y tengo a Quinn bajo mi cuerpo, las risas se van difuminando; es de esos juegos que te parece divertido empezar pero te das cuenta de que no sabes cómo acabar...; así que llevo la vista a un punto lejano en la pared haciéndome la distraída y ruedo sobre Quinn para tumbarme a su lado quitándome de encima. Sigo riendo suavemente, disimulando el silencio.

Quinn ahora se da la vuelta quedando boca abajo tumbada a mi lado y vuelvo la mirada sobre ella, siguiendo sus movimientos sin decir nada. Me gusta verla en pijama, sin maquillaje y con una coleta alborotada; _yo debo tener la misma pinta...,_ estar así hace que me olvide de que hace meses que no nos veíamos, seguimos estando cómodas juntas. Da igual el tiempo que pase, no tenemos nada que escondernos. ..._Son muchos años: nos tenemos caladas'_.

Ella apoya sus codos en la cama alzándose un poco, alcanza otra vez la botella y se acerca el libro de Historia, la veo servir sobre él uno sólo de los vasitos.

_-"...ok, vale, ya es suficientemente triste emborracharnos solas...",_ dice enroscando otra vez el tapón de la botella, entonces sonríe mientras se inclina sobre mí,

_-"QUÉ HACES?!",_ pánico, casi oigo sirenas de alarma en mi cabeza. Ella en cambio se ríe,

_-"Quién se asusta ahora San?...",_ levanta la ceja con superioridad, _"...anoche no parecías tener tanto miedo de mí...", _yo sigo callada.

_...Qué va a hacer?!..._

_...está jugando contigo Santana, aguanta..._

_-"...creo que hoy me he ganado algunos derechos...", _me coquetea ella y una ola de calor me invade el cuerpo,

_...no está pasando..._

Quinn se inclina un poco más sobre mí, su cabeza queda unos centímetros por encima de la mía; sus labios están ahí, a mi alcance. Ella se acerca aún más con media sonrisa en la cara,

_...no está pasando..._

_-"Q...", _acierto a balbucear,

_-"no te muevas...", _me corta y desvía su trayectoria, de repente siento sus labios en mi cuello con un ligero beso que me hace cosquillas por todo el cuerpo; luego me para el corazón la sensación húmeda de su lengua recorriéndolo sin reparos. Me falta el aire. Se me nubla la mente.

_...NO ESTÁ PASANDO..._

Entonces ella levanta la cabeza sonriente y agarra el salero sin dejar de disfrutar de mi cara de póker. Siento cómo los granitos de sal se pegan a mi cuello,

_-"...es bastante menos deprimente que lamerse la mano...", _dice por fin, Quinn sigue a lo suyo mientras yo sigo en shock, decidiendo si quiero matarla ya. La veo agarrar el chupito que había preparado.

_...tequila..._

_...no podía ser Whisky o vodka..., tenía que ser tequila..., maldita mi suerte..._

_...bueno..., depende de cómo se mire..._

_...Santana!, deja de discutir con tu subconsciente!..._

_...Y TÚ QUIÉN ERES?!..._

_...grrrr..._

_-"ok...", _murmuro para mí sacudiendo la cabeza y rompiendo mi cortocircuito mental,_ "...vale...", _inconscientemente me intento preparar para lo que está pasando. Necesito estar a la altura. Odio cuando Quinn controla la situación._ "...por mí vale, ...aunque me sorprendes Fabray, esto no te pega nada..., este par de meses en la Universidad te han debido dar de sí...", _hablo buscándola con los ojos, sin mover un milímetro ninguna parte de cuerpo, intentando calmar mis latidos a la espera de volver a sentir la lengua de Quinn sobre mi yugular.

_-"Puede ser...",_ sonríe; cada vez que veo esa sonrisa sé-_siento_ por qué Quinn tenía a todos los chicos del instituto a sus pies, _"...pero ahora sólo estoy aprovechando el momento con mi chica...", _dice haciéndose la inocente. Yo entrecierro los ojos mirándola, intentando adivinar su juego.

Vuelve a acercarse y me descubro agarrándome fuerte a las sábanas. Primero siento su aliento muy cerca y un segundo más tarde su lengua lentamente hace el mismo recorrido que antes recogiendo ahora la sal. Cuando pensé que ya se iba a apartar, son sus labios los que se posan en mi cuello y con la boca abierta succiona el mismo lugar. Siento su lengua asegurándose de que no se deja un resto.

Y entonces me escucho,

_-"...uuummmjj...", _un gemido.

_...mierda..._

Quinn se separa de mí dejando un último beso y puedo volver a ver su cara, _...su cara de satisfacción_, esto es lo que ella estaba buscando.

_...será &x&x&x&!..._

_...la mataría..._

Se incorpora un poco y toma el chupito de un trago, luego miro sus labios exprimir la rodaja de limón,

_...sus labios..._

_...¿siempre fueron tan... tentadores?..._

_...OK, las dos podemos jugar a ese juego..._

_-"vale..., mi turno...", _al tiempo que ella se vuelve a recostar sobre la cama, yo me siento. Busco con los ojos la botella, todo está al otro lado de Quinn. Sin pensar lo que hago me coloco a horcajadas sobre ella, con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo, mi trasero sobre sus muslos.

Fríamente es una posición perfecta para alcanzar todo lo que necesito; pero 'en caliente' esto sería otra historia...,

_...quizás esto ya es otra historia..._

Intento no mirarla porque noto cómo Quinn tiene sus ojos clavados en mí. Esta quieta bajo mi cuerpo mientras me mira hacer, como yo hice antes en su lugar. Me pregunto si yo le haré sentir esos nervios tontos a ella.

Agarro la botella y desenrosco el tapón, sirvo el liquido despacio en el vaso y casi derramo la mitad al sentir la manos de Q frotando mis muslos por sorpresa. Ella lleva un pantalón largo pero yo estoy en shorts y sus manos recorren directamente mi piel. Finjo que no me afecta.

_...se nos está yendo de las manos?..._

En un momento de descuido, después de coger el salero, mis ojos se posan sobre los suyos. No hay ninguna expresión en su cara, sólo me mira serena, esperando, y continua frotando lo que alcanza de mis piernas. Me doy cuenta de que las dos estamos serias. Sin hablar hace rato nuestros ojos no se desenganchan.

_...sus ojos..._

Me siento Ulises intentando inútilmente resistirme al canto de las sirenas; aquí no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme atándome al mástil del barco,

_...tampoco es que haya un barco al que atarme..._

_...bueno, me podrían atar al cabecero de la cama..._

_...ehhh, no..._

_...Santana! céntrate!..._

Sin tardar más tiempo me inclino hacia adelante, me acerco al cuello de Quinn hasta que puedo captar el olor de su piel, mi nariz roza su cuello. Me tomo mi tiempo mientras ella permanece inmóvil. Mi propio cuerpo me sorprende, se me hace la boca agua: estoy segregando un montón de saliva.

Como hizo ella antes, primero la doy un suave beso bajo la mandíbula; pero luego la dejo un segundo beso en el que mi lengua ya toca su piel. Mi miedo a sobrepasar el límite se esfuma cuando la siento estremecerse bajo mi cuerpo,

_...lo está disfrutando!..._

Sólo pensar en ello me excita aún más.

Creí que Quinn estaba jugando conmigo, pero ahora no sé si las dos estamos jugando con fuego.

Abro la boca y dejo que mi lengua se pasee lentamente hacia arriba por todo su cuello empezando desde la clavícula. No voy a necesitar tanta sal pero tengo que alargar el momento. Al llegar al final del camino un impulso me obliga a atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis dientes. No me doy cuenta hasta que ya lo he hecho. Sin excusas, sólo podría hacerla pensar que estoy jugando con ella, pero lo cierto es que estoy perdiendo el control.

_...esto es de locos..., es Quinn!..._

_-"...San...", _murmura en una exhalación. No me lo puedo creer.

_...eso ha sido Quinn gimiendo mi nombre?!..._

Me vuelvo a incorporar del puro susto y ahora sí busco sus ojos, casi preocupada por lo que le pueda estar pasando por la cabeza. Pero sigue igual que antes, mirándome. Sus manos ya no se mueven pero siguen sobre mis muslos. Decido seguir adelante,

Con el salero sobre su cuello, ella gira más la cabeza facilitándome el trabajo. Deja más piel a mi disposición y esparzo la sal sobre ella. Se siente más cómo si estuviese condimentando algo que me voy a comer. Trago saliva.

_...Esto, poco o mucho tiene que ver ya con el tequila..._

La miro un momento más a los ojos y luego vuelvo a atacar su cuello, ahora sí que mi mente deja de funcionar. Ni siquiera sé si estoy recogiendo la sal o no, sólo busco el sabor de su piel entre ella. Devoro su yugular absorbiendo su piel y gozo el momento mientras pienso que estoy perdida, que me va a tener que parar, que todo va a ser incómodo después...

Entonces las siento; sus manos, que antes estaban en mis muslos, aparecen en mi trasero, recorriéndolo, apretándome contra ella. La escucho respirar cada vez más fuerte y también escucho mi propia respiración. Esto no está en el ritual para tomarse un chupito de tequila.

No sé qué está pasando pero ya no hay nadie a quien podamos engañar. Cambio al otro lado de su cuello donde nunca hubo sal, eso es lo de menos ya. No parece que la llame la atención lo más mínimo. Con una mano me sigo apoyando sobre la cama pero la otra la poso en su cintura; tiene una camisa de pijama enorme y mis dedos se cuelan un poco bajo la tela. Acaricio su vientre despacio mientras mis besos están ahora justo bajo su barbilla.

_-"...Q...",_ se me escapa,

De pronto Quinn levanta una pierna y recibo inesperadamente una oleada de calor, su muslo se queda ahí y mi cuerpo reacciona solo, moviéndose contra él. A la vez que me dejo llevar me estoy asustando. Esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba.

_...hasta dónde vamos a llegar?..._

Mi mano curiosa sigue ascendiendo sin importar lo que yo piense, ya ha alcanzado su pecho pero no duda; acaricio lentamente su pezón con el dedo índice y entonces la vuelvo a escuchar gemir.

Sus manos desaparecen de mi trasero y me las encuentro desabrochando con ansia los botones de la camisa de su pijama. Dejo de besar su cuello sorprendida pero en seguida la ayudo con los botones, mis manos empezando desde abajo; un momento más tarde el último botón está suelto y yo me apuro a abrir mi 'regalo', sé que no lleva nada debajo,

_...es... perfecta..._

No sé qué me pasa por la cabeza o es que ahora mismo soy un animal pero, sin más preámbulos, me lanzo con la boca sobre su pecho y absorbo cuanto alcanzo, juego con mi lengua mientras me voy llenándome de algo, no sé, tengo un subidón brutal. Mi caderas se siguen moviendo encontrando fricción contra su pierna.

_-"...Dios mío San...", _la escucho decir. Casi me reiría si no estuviese ocupada, la estoy derritiendo. Una voz dentro de mí sigue gritando cada segundo que _es Quinn!,_ pero eso de repente lo hace aún mejor.

Entonces siento sus dedos en mi mandíbula, suavemente tirando de mi hacia arriba y me dijo guiar.

Y me encuentro con sus ojos, pero tienen un color diferente. Me mira y me doy cuenta de que está igual de sorprendida que yo por lo que está pasando. Las dos seguimos sin decir nada. Nos miramos a los ojos mientras mis manos están acariciando sus pechos. Es raro pero no querría estar en otro sitio ahora, mañana ya habrá tiempo para remordimientos.

Sus manos siguen en mi mandíbula y vuelven a tirar de mí hacia ella. Sin perderla de vista me doy cuenta de que me quiere en su boca y no lo pienso. Me inclino sobre sus labios y ella ni siquiera espera a que acabe de recorrer el camino, se alza para encontrarme primero.

Nada más tocarlos me pregunto por qué he tardado tanto en volver a besar sus labios, son la cosa más dulce que he probado en mi vida. Ya no hay rastro de sal en mi boca. Mientras el beso se va haciendo más profundo Quinn intenta salir de las mangas de la camisa.

Escucho algo y miro a mi lado.

_-"Mierda",_ me separo de Quinn y me incorporo rápidamente para coger el vasito de tequila volcado sobre la colcha. Parece que se vengue de haber quedado olvidado. He reaccionado sin pensar, no es para tanto; un pequeño cerco, pero en el momento en que dejo de estar sentada sobre Quinn para apartar las cosas a la mesita, el hechizo' se rompe. De reojo veo cómo ella se tapa rápidamente y vuelve a abrocharse los botones de la camisa. No tengo que preguntar si hemos acabado.

_...ok..._

_-"...quitaré la colcha, tengo... tengo mantas en el armario...", _digo mientras lo hago. Quinn asiente incómoda al tiempo que abre la cama para meterse dentro. Yo hago una bola con la colcha manchada y la dejo en el cesto de mi baño. Al volver Quinn ya está estirada dentro de la cama con los ojos cerrados,

_...ok..._

Alcanzo una manta y la echo por encima de la cama con Quinn ya dentro, intento arroparla sin molestarla. Luego me meto yo también procurando no tocarla. Y me quedo ahí, quieta mirando al techo. Estiro el brazo y apago la luz. Suspiro. Es imposible que pueda dormirme ahora, podría correr una maratón.

_-"Buenas noches...",_ digo por si consiguiese una respuesta que me indique el camino a la normalidad, pero no dice nada.

...

...

_-"...mmgggggrrrrrrr...",_ remoloneo y me estiro en la cama, abro un ojo siguiendo el ruido. Quinn está de pies, ya vestida caminando por la habitación, _"heyy...",_ la digo un momento antes de que me empiecen a llegar los recuerdos de anoche.

_-"Buenos días...",_ dice rápido, no me mira y sigue recogiendo cosas o lo que quiera que esté haciendo.

_-"Qué haces?...", _

_-"Me tengo que ir ya a casa...",_ dice mientras se cuelga su bolsa del hombro. Me incorporo un poco apoyándome sobre los codos para mirarla.

_...parece que ya es ya..._

_-"vale...", _si está en modo-pánico sólo puedo facilitarla la huida.

_-"...te veo luego en Glee...", _sigue sin mirarme al hablar. Se aleja hasta la puerta,

_-"ok...",_

_-"Adiós", _desaparece por la puerta antes de decirlo.

Quito los codos dejándome caer otra vez sobre la cama. Resoplo frotándome la cara con las manos.

_...no puedo creer lo que pasó anoche..._

...

**QUINN POV**

_...ok, Quinn..., deja ya de flipar..._

_...no es para tanto..._

_...bueno, sí lo es... pero eres adulta, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana..._

_...sólo os estabais divirtiendo juntas..._

_...Santana me ha comido una teta!, sería menos vergonzoso haberme acostado con ella!..._

_...PARA!..._

Levanto la vista volviendo al presente, Santana ha llegado la última al aula así que la reunión con las chicas empezó de seguido, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar. Tampoco es que me queje ahora mismo. La miro, lleva un vestido completamente ceñido y el pelo regido,

_...hoy es 25% sexy, 75% adorable..._

_...Quinn, céntrate..._

**Brittany:** _"...además de ser preciosas, nosotras tres hemos ganado el campeonato nacional de coros...", _

**Santana:** _"Somos ganadoras..., por eso Finn nos pidió que viniésemos a llenaros de la inspiración que da... 'la Impura Trinidad'"_

**Yo:** _"Santana, Brittany y yo nos conocíamos tan bien que sólo tenía que ver las cejas de Santana para saber hacia dónde moverme, así sabía si debía subir... o bajar...", _sigo sonriendo pero me bloqueo,

_...no he dicho eso en alto..._

**Santana:** _"...teneis que estar muy unidas allí arriba, ...los jueces adoran el toque femenino que nosotros tenemos..."_

**Yo:** _"...se trata de ser individuos..., todos somos diferentes, pero tenéis que estar en sincronía..."_

**Marley**: _"Podéis darnos un ejemplo?", _pregunta con esperanza. Sonrío, estar aquí me relaja, voy perdiendo tensión a medida que pasan los minutos. En el Glee Club siempre encontrábamos la mejor manera de enfocar las cosas, recuerdo una frase clave que me valdría ahora, sonrío,

_"...Qué más da lo que hice anoche, en 100 años estaremos todos muertos y el mundo seguirá girando..."_

**Yo:** _"...han pasado unos meses..., pero... apuesto a que las tres podemos improvisar algo...",_ San y Britt se entusiasman y sonrientes se levantan de sus sillas. Las tres vamos directamente al centro de la clase. Nos colocamos en posición, de espaldas al público, y... todo fluye de repente...

_Oh oh oh... Oh oh oh oh oh..._  
><em>I've been crying' (Oh oh)<em>  
><em>Cause I'm lonely (For you)<em>  
><em>Smiles have all turned (To tears)<em>  
><em>But tears won't wash away the fears (Oh oh)<em>

_That you're never ever gonna return (Eh eh eh eh eh)_  
><em>To ease the fire that within me burns (Eh eh eh eh eh)<em>

_It keeps me (Crying baby for you)_  
><em>Keeps me (Sighin' baby for you)<em>

_So won't you hurry?_  
><em>Come on boy, see about me (Come see about me)<em>  
><em>See about you baby (Come see about me)<em>  
><em>I've given up my friends just (For you)<em>

_My friends are gone and you (Have too)_

_No peace shall I find (Oh oh)_  
><em>Until you come back And be mine (Oh oh)<em>

_No matter what you do or say (Eh eh eh eh eh)_  
><em>I'm gonna love you anyway (Eh eh eh eh eh)<em>

_Keep on (Crying baby for you)_  
><em>I'm gonna keep (Sighin' baby for you)<em>

_So come on hurry_  
><em>Come on and see about me (Come see about me)<em>  
><em>See about you baby (Come see about me)<em>

_Sometime's up (Oh oh)_  
><em>Sometime's down (Down, Oh oh)<em>  
><em>My life's so uncertain (Oh oh)<em>  
><em>With you not around (Oh oh)<em>  
><em>From my arms you maybe out of reach (Eh eh eh eh eh)<em>  
><em>But my heart says you're here to keep (Eh eh eh eh eh)<em>

_Keeps me (Crying baby for you)_  
><em>Keep on, keep on (Crying baby for you)<em>

_So won't you hurry_  
><em>Come on boy, see about me (Come see about me)<em>  
><em>See about you baby (Come see about me)<em>  
><em>You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me)<em>  
><em>I love you only (Come see about me)<em>

_See about me (Come see about me)_

_See about your baby (Come see about me)_

_You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me)_

_I love you only (Come see about me)_  
><em>Come see about me<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_-"Hey, Q...",_ escucho a mi espalda nada más acabar la canción, me giro sabiendo ya quien es. El resto de gente están ya hablando, lejos de nosotras, en las sillas.

_-"hola, Santana...", _empleo toda mi energía en parecer normal, y aún más en mirarla a la cara,

_-"Qué tal estás?... quiero decir..., algo de resaca?", _

_-"No, estoy bien", _contesto casi seca. No quería ser brusca, es el pánico, no me deja modular. Santana mira al suelo y leo en sus labios un 'ok' antes de dar dos pasos para alejarse de mí. Me siento imbécil, está intentando normalizar la situación y no estoy ayudando precisamente.

_-"San!",_ la llamo antes de que se vaya, ella se gira para mirarme, _"...quieres... hacer algo luego?..., podemos ir a cenar...", _un silencio,

_...Oh! Dios mío!, ...ha sonado cómo si la estuviese pidiendo una cita?!..._

_-"...como amigas quiero decir...", _me intento corregir pareciendo aún más idiota todavía. Pero entonces San sonríe,

_...se ve que sólo tengo que hacer el ridículo una vez más para volver a la normalidad..._

_-"Vale...", _contesta,

Yo sólo la miro mientras no puedo evitar que mi sonrisa se dispare también...


	8. Chapter 8

**SANTANA POV**

_...Woww, cantar juntas otra vez me ha devuelto las mejores sensaciones..., esto era genial..._

Al acabar la canción busco a Quinn. _Casualmente_ me está dando la espalda.

_...vamos Santana..., ve a hablar con ella..._

_-"Hey, Q...", _la digo armándome de valor. Tenemos que dejar atrás lo que pasó ayer cuanto antes. Casi estoy sufriendo por ella, por la forma en que salió esta mañana de mi casa no me extrañaría que se hubiese duchado con agua bendita...

Quinn se da la vuelta y ya estamos frente a frente a medio metro de distancia.

_-"hola, Santana...", _contesta ella. Parece tranquila. Dudo. Me quedo mirándola unos segundos más.

_...querrá que hagamos como si nada hubiese pasado?..._

_-"Qué tal estás?... quiero decir..., algo de resaca?", _no puedo evitar tantearla un poco más. No tengo claro de qué va esto.

_-"No. Estoy bien", _se me levantan las cejas. Con su tono grosero consigue que casi dé un paso atrás por instinto.

_...ok..._

Si no sabía muy bien cómo se lo iba a tomar, después de esto me ha quedado cristalino. Decido quitarme de su vista, no tengo ganas de sufrir sus dramas personales. Comienzo a caminar sin decir nada más y paso a su lado para dirigirme al lugar donde está resto del grupo.

_-"San!", _me llama Quinn un segundo después, su voz ahora es muy diferente. Me doy la vuelta, _"...quieres... hacer algo luego?..., podemos ir a cenar o algo...", _ahora sí que me sorprende, está insegura. Yo, pese a todo, intento disimular cualquier reacción en mi cara...,_ "...como amigas quiero decir...", _eso si que hace saltar mi sonrisa al instante.

_-"Vale...", _la digo rápido para evitarla el mal trago. Quinn entonces relaja la expresión y sonríe también mirándome. Bajo las defensas.

_...quizás olvidemos esto más rápido de lo que creía..._

_-"Q..., escucha..., no... no quiero que estemos raras..., lo de anoche...", _empiezo a decir con toda la buena voluntad pero ella me corta.

_-"San, no pasa nada...", _intenta hacerse la valiente pero desvía la vista de mis ojos.

_-"Yo..., ...'el incidente'... fue por mi culpa Quinn, se me fue de las manos..., debí parar antes de...",_ pero Quinn sigue sin dejarme acabar las frases,

_-"No me forzaste a nada Santana...",_ dice renegando con la cabeza como para quitarme la idea de que fue culpa mía. Luego hace algo imprevisible, sonríe mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de volver a hablar, _ "...tampoco me estaba resistiendo precisamente...",_

_...AY-DIOS!..._

_...eeeeeeeeee..._

_...n?..._

__...Quinn está tonteando?... conmigo?!...__

__...bueno..., ahí tiene un punto..., ella no estaba pasando un mal rato que digamos...__

__...sexy-Quinn..., Uuuhh...__

_...OHOHOHOHGGGGHHHH..._

_...Para!..._

Cuando me vienen a la cabeza las imágenes de anoche, de Quinn retorciéndose de gusto bajo mi cuerpo..., me siento Homer Simpson babeando por _Tenacitas._ La sigo mirando, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo delante de ella sin mostrar ningún signo vital..., debo parecer idiota. Siempre pensé que yo tenía respuesta para todo pero en este instante se me ha parado el cerebro. Creo que se me podría estar cayendo la baba.

_...SANTANA ESPABILA!..._

_-"...eeeeee..., jeje",_ es todo lo que sale de mi boca, **_eso_** es mi elaborada respuesta.

Si no tuviese todavía a Quinn delante me estaría golpeando a mí misma en la frente. Pero entonces la miro otra vez a la cara, se ha puesto roja.

_...qué está pasando?..._

_...todo es demasiado... raro..._

_...por qué de repente parece tener interés?..._

_...no puede ser..., está jugando conmigo..._

_...pero... por qué de repente parece que **yo** tenga interés?!..._

...

**QUINN POV**

_...mierda Quinn!, Santana llegará en cualquier momento y todavía estás así!..._

Corro como una loca del baño a mi habitación y de mi habitación al baño, he tardado **_un mundo_** en decidir qué ponerme y ahora me quedan dos minutos para maquillarme y peinarme.

No es que quiera impresionar a Santana o algo así; es todo lo contrario, estoy dedicando todas mis energías en normalizar nuestra relación, en que podamos llegar a hablar de lo que ha pasado como un recuerdo divertido... o algo así...,

_...más bien creo que me pasé en eso de normalizar cuando bromeé con Santana esta tarde sobre 'el incidente'..._

_...eeee, sip..._

_..no estamos en ese punto todavía..._

Por eso no sabía que ponerme; actuar normal, relajada y descuidada es muy trabajoso. Si me arreglase mucho parecería que me he esforzado..., no quiero que piense que me he esforzado por estar guapa si voy a quedar sólo con ella después de lo que ha pasado...; pero si me visto muy informal, si fuese en zapatillas deportivas o una sudadera..., o una cazadora de cuero..., o me hiciese una coleta...

_...quizás parecería un poco lesbi', no?..._

_...que no es que tenga prejuicios ni nada..._

_...ok, creo que soy idiota..._

_...y cuándo me he puesto yo una sudadera para salir de casa?..._

Bueno, el caso es que al final, después de darle diez vueltas a la maleta y a lo que se quedó en mi armario en casa de mis padres, me decidí por el vestido que ya había tenido puesto esta tarde en Glee, tras pensarlo un poco era claramente la mejor opción,

_...que no me haya cambiado de ropa expresa mi total desinterés por lo que ella pueda pensar, por agradarla o no..._

_...bueno, realmente me he debido de cambiar unas treinta y cuatro veces..., pero eso ella no lo va a saber..._

También me decidí por las botas negras que llevé antes porque tienen muy poco tacón, es fácil que Santana se ponga zapatos más altos, como llevaba esta tarde, así que estaremos más o menos a la misma altura... para poder hablar bien y eso,

_...si, eso..._

Ya sé que estoy analizando demasiado todos los detalles, pero es que esto es doblemente raro para mí. A parte de estos días, no recuerdo la última vez que Santana y yo hicimos algo juntas, solas las dos. Siempre éramos tres. Hoy necesito que seamos dos amigas que se divierten juntas, relajadas.

_...y si se aburre conmigo?..._

_...tranquila Quinn, sólo vais a ir a cenar..._

_...siempre puedo criticar a Sam, sólo tengo que abrir esa caja y luego dedicarme a escucharla despotricar contra él..._

Me intento tranquilizar, ya estoy lista. Voy hasta la cama y me siento en un lado mientras miro el reloj en mi mesilla. Me doy cuenta de que hace diez minutos que Santana tenía que haber llegado.

_...Estará al caer..._

...

Miro una vez más el reloj y resoplo, Santana ya se retrasa más de media hora,

_...si la llamase... parecería desesperada?..._

_..._

Tres cuartos de hora. Es lo que ha tardado en acordarse de que existo y gastar 20 segundos de su tiempo para decirme que no viene. Me siento imbécil por haber creído que podíamos recuperar nuestra amistad, siempre va a ser lo mismo. Estoy entre triste y cabreada.

_...Más cabreada que triste..._

Miro otra vez el mensaje en la pantalla de mi teléfono,

**_"Q, NO PUEDO IR, BRITT ME HA LLAMADO. MAÑANA TE CUENTO"_**

_...no sé de qué me sorprendo..._

_..._

_..._

Me quedo dentro del coche remoloneando un rato más, ya he llegado al parking del instituto; la verdad es que hoy no tengo ganas de ayudar a nadie que no sea yo. Si por mí fuese ahora estaría en mi casa, envuelta en una manta en el sofá, aprovechando estos días de vacaciones. Miro a mi lado sin pensar, alguien acaba de aparcar también.

_...genial..., Puck..._

Ruedo los ojos,

_...pfffff..., hoy no estoy para tonterías..._

Haría 'la de que busco algo' en el bolso o en la guantera para hacer tiempo y así no caminar juntos hasta la clase de Glee, pero sé que no me valdría de nada. Puck me esperaría, las sutilezas no son su fuerte. Resignada, me bajo del coche.

_-"Hey, Fabray!...",_ no dice más pero me mira de arriba a abajo devorándome con los ojos,

_-"Puck",_ tranco el coche sin mirar y camino delante de él.

_-"Eeeee..., el otro día no hablamos casi nada, pero... tengo que decir que la Universidad te está sentando **muuuy** bien...",_ dice mientras se rasca la cabeza, acelero el paso. Puedo hacer esta conversación lo más breve posible, por la cara que ha puesto ya me imagino por dónde me va a salir, _"...Q, no corras tanto..., tenemos tiempo todavía...",_ me dice dando cuatro pasos corriendo para alcanzarme, _"...he estado pensando..., te apetece cenar hoy con... Pucksaurio'?, ...así nos ponemos al día con nuestras vidas...", _luego pone esa sonrisa idiota de rey del corral,

_...lo abofetearía cada vez que pone esa cara..._

_...en serio, no entiendo cómo me pude acostar con él..._

_-"Hoy no puedo Puck...", _le contesto secamente,

_-"Vale..., y mañana?", _aunque intentaba ignorarle todo lo posible, no puedo evitar mirarlo ahora sorprendida,

_-"Mañana es Acción de Gracias!", _

_-"Y?",_

Caminando por el pasillo frente a mí veo a Santana venir en mi dirección, aún no me ha visto. Me olvido de Puckerman aunque creo que él sigue hablando, yo sólo siento un murmullo a mi lado. Sigo mirando hacia adelante, Santana ya se ha dado cuenta de que estamos llegando también. Entonces la veo sonreír mirándome,

_...ayyy!, la odio..._

_...vale Quinn, no te ablandes ahora, te dejó tirada anoche..._

Los tres nos encontramos justo delante del aula de Glee. No puedo evitarlo y la miro disimuladamente.

_...hoy es 60% sexy, 40% adorable..._

_...no, quizás sea 40% sexy, 60% adorable..._

_...DEJA-DE PENSAR-ESAS-COSAS..._

_...joder, qué me pasa?, es Santana!..._

_...no pienses en 'el incidente'..., no pienses en 'el incidente'..., no pienses en 'el incidente'..._

**Santana:**_ "Hola...", _noto que me mira pero no digo nada y evito mirarla a la cara.

**Puck:** _"López...", _Puck no se entera de nada y mata el tiempo comiéndose a Santana con los ojos pero aquí, con los tres estáticos, un silencio incómodo y lleno de tensión inunda el pasillo. Más aún cuando me obligo a levantar la vista a sus ojos y dedicarla la más fría de las miradas. Viendo su cara me doy cuenta de cómo va captando el mensaje de que estoy cabreada.

**Santana:** _"Q...",_ empieza a decir con voz insegura, _"...ayer al final se me complicó todo..., quieres... quedar esta noche?...", _no reacciono de ningún modo, por un segundo dudo pero Puck interviene,

**Puck:** _"Esta noche no puede",_ Santana frunce el ceño mirándolo a él y luego mirándome a mí. Por una vez agradezco hoy la compañía de Puck.

Yo sigo sin decir una palabra, la sigo ignorando. Santana parece querer replicar pero en ese momento Mercedes asoma por la puerta de Glee,

**Mercedes:**_ "Ey!, vamos chicos, ya estamos todos aquí...",_ sin esperar un segundo desaparezco dentro del aula,

_...bien, primer encuentro superado..._

_...sólo quiero que acabe la semana y poder volver a New Haven..., olvidarme de todo..._

...

Hoy para Glee nos repartimos por las aulas vacías, cada uno dedicaría la clase a una tutoría personalizada con su alumno asignado; así que al menos llevo un rato tranquila sin tener que ver a Santana. Estoy entretenida con Kitty, esto me distrae. Tiene unas preguntas bastante _curiosas_.

**-**_"...e intenta mantener la vista en los ojos de los jueces..., y no tengas miedo de echarles una sonrisa o incluso guiñarles el ojo...; les estarás haciendo el día, créeme..., les estarás recordando su juventud y lo que tuvieron...", _la digo al final, me doy cuenta de que ya casi estamos acabando nuestro tiempo.

**-**_"Voy a escribir eso..., eres la mejor maestra del mundo..., en serio, la mejor!", _Kitty, que estaba sentada encima del piano, salta al suelo y se abalanza sobre mí para darme un abrazo pillándome por sorpresa. Aguanto el momento sin decir nada, esperando que termine rápido. No me gusta el contacto.

Kitty se separa de mí y sin más se marcha de la habitación. Justo antes de salir se cruza con Santana que entra. Santana la fulmina con la mirada después de que escucho a Kitty saludarla en un mal español. Me preparo mentalmente.

_...ok Quinn, 'mantengan posiciones'..._

_-"Aaahh, es una maldita bruja...", _me dice refiriéndose a Kitty,

_-"Yo creo que... es encantadora...", _la verdad es que ya me estoy dando cuenta de que esa niña es un poco perversa, pero no pienso darle la razón a Santana,

...

**SANTANA POV**

Por fin encuentro a Quinn en uno de los aulas. Ya han debido acabar porque la 'rubia tonta' ya se marcha.

_...vale, ahí está..._

_...arréglalo Santana. Tiene un poco de razón en estar enfadada..._

_-"Aaahh, es una maldita bruja...", _la digo a Quinn mientras me acerco, intento perder un poco de tensión entre nosotras,

_-"Yo creo que... es encantadora...", _contesta sonriente, encantada de llevarme la contraria. Tiene esa cara, esa cara por la que sé que esto quizás no acabe bien.

_-"En serio?, entonces por qué le da a Marley laxantes?...",_ Quinn se queda callada, _"...tu 'pretty little liar' se los consigue, puedo verlo con mi tercer ojo mexicano..."_

_-"Ves..., esto es lo que mi profesor de psiquiatría llama 'proyectar', ...estás proyectando a Kitty en mí...",_ dice Quinn con condescendencia. Pero no la estoy escuchando, mis ojos se distraen mirando a sus finos dedos deslizarse sobre el piano, es hipnótico. Tengo que concentrarme para volver a mirar a sus ojos, _"...Santana, ya nos hemos graduado, es momento de superar esto...",_

_-"Superar qué?", _por el tono, esto ya es más bien una discusión,

_...Santana relájate, no has venido a esto..._

_-"que estás celosa...",_ Quinn sonríe con superioridad y yo me obligo a contenerme. la abofetearía.

_-"Y por qué iba a estar celosa... de ti?, ...por favor, no me digas que es porque estás en una estúpida sociedad secreta Nazi...",_

_-"Escucha..., hace dos semanas estuve en la barbacoa de Jodie Foster, ...y el profesor del que te hablé antes..., bueno, él tiene 35 años..., fuma en pipa...; se está divorciando de su mujer, que no lo ha tocado en tres años. ...Estoy saliendo con él", _escuchándola me cabreo más todavía. Me cuenta esas memeces orgullosa, como si acabase de cumplir todos sus sueños,

_-"Woww...",_ grito sarcástica, y miro al rededor como si tuviésemos público, _"...subidlo a Twitter!, Quinn está emocionada porque ya hay otro hombre que define su vida...", _

_...no puedo creer que sea tan tonta con lo lista que es!..._

_-"Y a ti qué te emociona?, eh?, ...agitar pompones en Kentucky?..., quiero decir, quieres que todo el mundo piense que eres dura... pero en realidad eres una niña asustada con muy poca autoestima... que tiene miedo de alcanzar sus sueños",_

_...fff, no caigas Santana..._

_-"El profesor Coderas te enseñó eso entre 'rapiditos' en el sillón de su despacho?, ...se excita con madres adolescentes que apenas ven a sus hijos?", _creo que me he pasado pero sonrío igualmente, no pienso dar un paso atrás.

Pero en la siguiente milésima de segundo se me borra la sonrisa, la mejilla me arde y yo miro descolocada a Quinn. Me acaba de cruzar la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

Ni lo pienso y la devuelvo el gesto. Al golpear su cara veo cómo su cuerpo entero se inclina. Me duele la mano. Me quedo mirándola, se me olvida mi mejilla.

_...no quería pegarla tan fuerte..., no quería hacerla daño de verdad..._

_-"Qué estáis haciendo?!", _Brittany aparece de repente en el aula, por su voz imagino que ha visto como poco la escena final. Vuelvo la vista a Quinn y veo cómo se yergue y se recompone de la bofetada como si fuese _Terminator. _Al menos me tranquilizo al saber que está bien. Luego Quinn hace una mueca hacia Britt,

_-"nada..., ...nada de nada...", _es todo lo que dice antes de salir del aula.

Sacudo la cabeza por todo lo que acaba de pasar.

_...Quinn es un genio dando bofetadas..._

...

...

...

Plan B. Estoy delante de la casa de Quinn. Ya ha anochecido y sonrío al ver luz en su habitación. Llevo toda la tarde llamándola pero no contesta al teléfono así que he venido para obligarla a que me escuche,

_...aunque tenga que amordazarla y atarla a una silla para conseguirlo..._

...


	9. Chapter 9

**SANTANA POV**

Plan B. Estoy delante de la casa de Quinn. Ya ha anochecido y sonrío al ver luz en su habitación. Llevo toda la tarde llamándola pero no contesta al teléfono así que he venido para obligarla a que me escuche,

_...aunque tenga que amordazarla y atarla a una silla para conseguirlo..._

Camino los últimos pasos hasta la puerta principal y toco el timbre. Mientras espero, intento escuchar si alguien se mueve dentro de la casa pero no oigo nada. Pasa un rato y vuelvo a llamar pero ya sin esperanza de que me abra, más por molestarla.

Esperaba que la cabezota de Quinn no me abriera la puerta si sabe que puedo ser yo, pero imaginé que quizás sus padres me facilitasen la mitad del camino. Resoplo resistiéndome a dar el siguiente paso.

_...ok..._

Plan C. Rodeo otra vez la casa y me coloco bajo la ventana de la habitación de Quinn. La luz sigue encendida. Miro hacia arriba dándome ánimos mientras me coloco el bolso cruzado para no perderlo,

_...vamos Santana..., has hecho esto cientos de veces..._

Me doy la vuelta y agarro fuerte con las dos manos la rama más alta que alcanzo del árbol, levanto la pierna e intento asegurar el pie en la primera rama podada que sobresale.

Cada movimiento de esta escalada estaba milimetrado, conozco cada 'peldaño'; con doce años estoy segura de que podría haberlo hecho con los ojos cerrados. Pero al levantar la otra pierna para buscar su nuevo punto de apoyo me doy cuenta de dos cosas: que ya no tengo doce años..., y que hacer esto con un vestido ajustado y zapatos de tacón no es la mejor idea.

_...mierda Quinn..., esto me lo vas a compensar..._

Decido quitarme los zapatos antes de seguir subiendo y los tiro en la hierba. Dos minutos más tarde ya estoy frente a su ventana pero está cerrada. Puedo ver a Quinn tumbada encima de su cama, leyendo; pero ella no me ha visto a mí.

Estoy a casi un metro de la ventana así que no puedo golpearla para llamar su atención. Ahora es cuando venía el paso clave, me tengo que inclinar lanzándome contra la repisa de la ventana dejando apoyados los pies en el árbol, así que lo hago. La única manera de salir de aquí es entrando en la casa, ...la otra opción es caer al jardín.

_...no recuerdo haber pensado nunca antes en eso..._

Aguantando todo mi peso en mi mano derecha, golpeo el cristal con los nudillos de la otra, esperando que Quinn tenga la _amabilidad_ de abrirme.

_...si, ahora que lo pienso, ha sido una gran decisión confiarle mi vida a una Quinn cabreada..._

Veo cómo levanta la cabeza al escuchar el ruido y me mira. Pasan diez segundos al menos hasta que reacciona de alguna manera, debía estar decidiendo qué hacer conmigo, ...si dejarme morir o no, supongo.

Hace una mueca y lanza el libro sobre la cama antes de levantarse y venir hacia mí.

_-"vamos, Q!, ...me estoy cansando aquí afuera...", _digo sin pensar, un poco aliviada porque no se va a hacer de rogar para abrirme; imagino que todavía no puede escuchar nada de lo que digo de todos modos.

_-"Qué haces aquí?", _me pregunta un poco arisca después de subir la ventana. Yo, sin contestarla, cojo impulso con los pies para conseguir sentarme en el marco. Sacudiendome las manos, ahora más relajada, la contesto sin mirarla.

_-"Intentar hablar contigo..., te he estado llamando toda la tarde y no me contestas...", _ella se aparta y vuelve hacia la cama para sentarse en el borde,

_-"...A veces eso puede ser una respuesta también, sabes?...",_

_...ya me está cansando..._

_-"Se puede saber qué te pasa?!...", _pregunto ya enfrentándola, _"...hace sólo dos días eras todo amor y cordialidad...", _la digo sarcástica, me giro y meto las piernas en la habitación mientras hablo. Puedo verla mirar mis pies descalzos extrañada pero creo que prefiere concentrarse en echarme del cuarto cuanto antes,

_-"No me pasa nada..., ya puedes marcharte por la puerta...", _contesta sin mirarme, mira a todas partes en la habitación menos a mí, parece que estuviese siguiendo una mosca con los ojos.

_...vale, si no quiere hablar ella..._

_-"No me voy a marchar..., tranquila, ya hablo yo...", _me levanto y camino hasta donde está ella pero me quedo de pie delante,_ "...no tienes que decir nada, puedo imaginarme que tu cabreo infantil es porque ayer al final no quedamos-"_

_-"Me dejaste tirada", _me corrige rápidamente interrumpiéndome. Resoplo antes de rehacer mi frase.

_-"...porque ayer 'te dejé tirada'...", _digo haciendo las comillas con los dedos. _"...pero si no fueses **tan..., tan..."**, _me sulfuro, ni siquiera consigo encontrar la palabra que busco, _"...tan **tú..., **me habrías dejado explicártelo...", _ella mueve la cabeza y levanta las cejas, como con desdén, dejándome hablar para que acabe primero.

Entonces es cuando lo veo, no sé cómo no me había dado cuenta antes. Se me acelera el corazón y, casi horrorizada, me acerco a ella hasta poner mi mano en su mejilla,

_-"Quinn...", _la digo con un hilo de voz. De repente me mira extrañada pero luego se da cuenta de por qué debo de haberme quedado pálida. No dejo de mirarla. Poniendo mis dedos en su barbilla despacio la levanto un poco más la cara para ver mejor el cardenal a la luz, ella no se resiste pero evita mirarme. Su pómulo marcado se parece más a lo que haría un puñetazo que lo que hace una bofetada con la mano abierta.

Yo ya ni me acordaba de que esto había pasado y ahora estoy mirando mi firma en su cara.

_-"joder, Q..., yo...", _murmuro avergonzada. Nuestros ojos se conectan unos segundos; a veces sus ojos verdes me desarman totalmente; no sé si la ha sorprendido mi mirada o es que se ha dado cuenta de que estoy ya fuera de nuestros juegos macabros pero no me deja decir más, de pronto cambia el tono de voz a una Quinn más cálida.

_-"Santana, no es para tanto..., me salen morados fácilmente...", _aparta mi mano de su cara tomándola con cuidado y luego se pasa la mano por la marca como si intentase esconderlo.

_-"Mierda..., Quinn...", _no sé cómo expresar lo que siento. Después de ver su cara buscaría a quién se lo hizo para matarlo,

_...pero he sido yo..._

Me alejo de ella y me siento el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared, al lado de la ventana. Me quedo mirando mis manos extendidas sobre mi regazo. Pasan unos segundos en silencio.

_-"Por qué no podemos estar bien?!..., el lunes... lo pasamos bien juntas..., con mi abuela..., y luego de compras..., de risas en casa...; ...fue un buen día Q...",_ suspiro cansada, después ruedo los ojos antes de decir lo siguiente corriendo, _"...más allá del 'incidente'...; creí que volvíamos a estar bien, que volveríamos a ser amigas de verdad...",_ hablo con pena mientras sigo sin levantar la cabeza, es más fácil hablar si no la miro. Siento sus ojos sobre mí unos segundos.

_-"...y... qué hiciste?",_ me dice de repente.

_-"eh?", _levanto la cabeza para mirarla, confusa. Ella sigue sentada en el borde de la cama.

_-"...Ayer..., dónde estuviste?, por qué no pudiste venir?...",_ me lo pregunta tranquila ahora, parece dispuesta a hablar. Las dos estamos hablando casi en susurros ahora, a pesar de estar a dos metros de distancia; es como si tuviésemos miedo de herirnos más. Luego endurece un poco el gesto, _"...te divertiste con Brittany al menos?", _frunzo el ceño al escucharla.

_...n?..._

-_"No estuve con Britt...", _la contesto perdida. Ella es la que me mira extrañada ahora,

_-"bueno, tú me lo dijiste... en el mensaje, Santana...", _

_-"Ah...,", _entonces lo entiendo,_ "...pero no estuve con Britt, ...ella me llamó..., estaba preocupada por Marley, tenían ensayo y me pidió que me pasara por allí..., pensó que yo podría hacer algo...", _Quinn me mira sin decir nada,_ "...la verdad es que yo también estoy preocupada, no se deja ayudar pero esa chica tiene problemas Q...", _Quinn no deja de mirarme,

_-"...por lo que he oído su problema es el pequeño Puckerman..., sólo tiene que alejarse de él, no la va a traer nada bueno...", _

_-"no lo sé...", _contesto y suspiro. Ahora no tengo ganas de pensar en eso.

Quinn entonces se levanta de la cama y camina hasta mí, me extiende la mano dejándola inmóvil delante de mis ojos y me mira con cara de ofrecerme una tregua. La tomo y ella tira de mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

_-"Bueno..., me... me voy ya...",_ titubeo porque parece que ya he conseguido que me escuche, ya he conseguido lo que vine a hacer. Camino unos pasos hacia la puerta,

_-"San..., si quieres... puedes quedarte un rato...",_ cuando me giro la veo subirse a la cama y sentarse estirando las piernas y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo. _"...podemos ver la tele..., ni siquiera están mis padres, están con mis tíos porque mañana no cenaremos con ellos...",_ con la mano golpea suavemente la colcha a su lado en la cama, invitándome a sentarme con ella.

Yo me ablando y sonrío sin darme cuenta, parece que quiere que me quede de verdad.

_-"...me quedo si vas a buscarme mis zapatos...",_ la digo haciendo una mueca idiota mientras me lanzo sobre la cama. Sin mirarla puedo ver cómo rueda los ojos antes de ponerse en pie otra vez resoplando.

...

**QUINN POV**

Sin darnos cuenta San y yo pasamos horas hablando y bromeando, parece que ya hemos dejado atrás la 'tormenta' de antes.

_...al final todo fue culpa de mi pataleta de celos..._

_...Quinn!..._

_...no eran celos!..., deja de pensar tonterías..._

_-"Es... increíble..., es preciosa Q...", _vuelvo la vista a Santana que sigue sosteniendo la última foto de Beth que Shelby me mandó. San sonríe sin dejar de mirarla y yo sonrío mirándola a ella.

_-"Shelby dice que es muy lista...",_ la digo,

_-"Seguro que si Q, ...el excedente de neuronas en tu cabeza compensará con creces las deficiencias de Puck, no te preocupes...",_ sonríe de nuevo y me devuelve la fotografía.

Las dos estamos en pijama, medio tumbadas en la cama. Se ha hecho bastante tarde y Santana ha cogido ropa de mis cajones para cambiarse. Ni siquiera lo hemos hablado, ha sido natural, como siempre fue. Apago la televisión, que ninguna de las dos estaba ya haciendo caso, y dejo el mando sobre la mesilla.

Me estiro mejor en la cama y me tapo hasta los hombros.

_-"Q..., mi... mi abuela me llamó antes...",_ escucho a Santana a mi lado, vuelve a hablar con voz insegura, _"...quería que fuésemos mañana a desayunar con ella..., ya sé que es Acción de Gracias pero será sólo un rato..., puedes-"_, la corto,

_-"De acuerdo Saaannn, iré contigo...",_ una sonrisa tonta aparece en mi cara al tiempo que siento un hormigueo por el cuerpo. Esta farsa con su abuela me gusta un poco, tengo que admitirlo. Intento esconderme y me giro de lado en la cama dándola la espalda.

_-"Ok...",_ la escucho decir, casi para sí misma. Después cierro los ojos, tranquila, dejándome sucumbir al sueño. Todo está volviendo a la normalidad. La escucho moverse a mi lado y pienso que se está acomodando mejor en la cama pero entonces siento sus dedos posarse sobre mi mejilla y recorrerla despacio y suavemente, es el lado donde tengo el golpe. La escucho respirar y noto que está muy cerca; luego, un segundo después siento sus labios posarse lentamente sobre mi mejilla magullada dejando el beso más dulce que me han podido dar alguna vez, ni siquiera me creo que esta chica sea Santana ahora mismo. _"...lo siento mucho babe...", _dice dejándome sin respiración,

_...tranquila Quinn, está bromeando..._

Entonces siento a Santana recostarse en la cama otra vez a mi espalda, de repente su brazo aparece rodeando mi cintura y noto su aliento en mi nuca. Yo, al mismo tiempo que lucho contra mi sorpresa, me sorprende aún más que mi mano ha buscado la suya sin darme cuenta y ahora están unidas contra mi tripa.

_...esto cada vez se siente más raro..._

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPOILER: ...el próximo capítulo será EL CAPÍTULO esperado..., ;D<strong>_

_**...YEAP!**_


End file.
